People Change
by nottinghill
Summary: It's two years after the Final Battle. Hermione, on holiday with Lavender Brown, is reintroduced to Draco Malfoy... and his son?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff. I have a few characters of my own, which I will identify when they come into the story.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! ***********************************************************************  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender called, shaking her friend. "Wake up! Come on, we're going to be late!" Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Late? Late for what?" she asked groggily.  
  
"We're going on holiday, remember? The portkey leaves in an hour." Lavender said, throwing clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Why can't we Apparate again?" Hermione asked, yawning.  
  
"Because it's hard to do with luggage and I don't fancy getting splinched." Lavender replied.  
  
"Oh, all right. I'm getting up." Hermione said, getting out of her bed and heading for the bathroom.  
  
It had been two years since they'd finished at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, aged nineteen years old, shared an apartment with her good friend Lavender Brown. They had been dorm-mates for seven years at Hogwarts, and since they had both gone on to work as healers at the same hospital, were now roommates. The hospital they worked at was Angelina Johnson Memorial, their field was research.  
  
The hospital had been built a year and a half ago, after the Final Battle in which Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patel, Pansy Parkinson, Dennis Creevey, Blaise Zabini and many other had been killed; the most affecting deaths being the two of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter themselves.  
  
Hermione and Lavender had managed to wrangle three weeks off work, which they were planning to spend at a popular wizarding beach resort called Merlin's Island.  
  
"What are you doing in there? Hurry up!" Lavender called.  
  
"I'm ready, just hold on a second." Hermione used a charm on her hair to make it stay straight, then hurried back into her bedroom and grabbed her handbag. She was dressed in a white Ralph Lauren miniskirt and a blue tank top.  
  
Lavender, who was waiting impatiently in the living room, was wearing a knee-length denim skirt and a top fashioned from a sarong.  
  
"The portkey leaves in two minutes, grab your bags and hold on tight." Lavender said.  
  
"What is it this time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A pencil." Hermione was slightly surprised, as Merlin's Island portkeys were normally tiny figurines of Merlin himself.  
  
"How'd you get it?" she asked.  
  
"Cho did it for me." Cho Chang had gone on to work in Transportation and Customs at the Ministry, and she did portkeys in her spare time.  
  
"Isn't that. illegal?" Hermione asked dubiously.  
  
"I call it free. Ooh, grab it, time to go." Hermione touched the bright green pencil and felt the familiar sensation as they were swept off to the island.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Read it and I'll love you. Review and I will love you forever, lol. I'll try and update whenever I can, but unless I get reviews I'll have to keep yall waiting. Laughs evilly. 


	2. Welcome To Merlin's Island

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff. I have a few characters of my own, which I will identify when they come into the story.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! ***********************************************************************  
  
"Good morning ladies!" A voice boomed across the white stone of the Arrivals Hall. Hermione, looking around, saw no-one but herself and Lavender in the immense room.  
  
"Welcome to Merlin's Island. You will find maps of the Island and your room keys in the small white box at your feet." They looked down, and sure enough a white box at their feet appeared, filled with brochures and white key cards.  
  
"You are accommodated in Hut 182. Just go through the yellow door on your left and walk along the beach until you find it. Have a pleasant stay." The voice said.  
  
Charming the bags to make them float along behind their owners, the two girls did so. Upon opening said yellow door, which read 'Beach Strand' on small black writing on it, they were confronted with a beautiful stretch of sand and sea that seemed to go on forever. There were lots of people out on the beach, having fun and swimming in the water. They walked along the path until they found Hut 182.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed." Lavender said. The small, two-storey hut was filled with luxuries. There were two bedrooms with on-suite bathrooms, a small kitchenette, a living room/ dining room, a TV room with a large stereo. Behind the hut was a large Square, in the centre of which was a swimming pool surrounded by deckchairs. There were a couple of Jacuzzis in each corner of the square. Hermione began to read all the tourist leaflets that were in the white box. She learned that there was one Square for every ten huts, and that their particular Square was called Palmtree Area. After using various unpacking spells, they flipped through the rest of the brochures.  
  
"Hey, Herms, lets go clubbing tonight. My friend Cory was here and he said the nightclubs were awesome."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Can I borrow your cell phone? I left mine at home, but I promised I'd call Ginny when we got here."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lavender tossed her friend the small blue phone. "I'm going to sunbathe, I'll see you later. Say hi to Ginny for me." She grabbed a towel from the rack by the door and sauntered out.  
  
Hermione dialled Ginny's number. She picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" said a very grumpy female voice.  
  
"Hi Gin, it's me."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lav says hello- what's wrong? You sound really down."  
  
"Yeah, I was up all night and now Jack is giving me hell." Ginny yawned. "What's that weird noise in the background?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let me go check- oh god! Jack, no! Don't do that! Leave Mommy's goldfish alone!" there was a series of squelching noises.  
  
"Herms? Are you still there?" Ginny said breathlessly a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes. What was that?"  
  
"Jack tried to eat my goldfish."  
  
"Again? He must be really hyper this week."  
  
"I know. If this baby is anything like Jack then I'll kill myself." Ginny wailed.  
  
"That's just the hormones talking. And anyway, it could be a girl."  
  
"So? Girls can be just as bad, if not worse. What the hell have I got myself into? Maybe I should just put Jack up for adoption and foster this baby-"  
  
"You don't mean that." Hermione interrupted. "Anyway, it's only two more months to go. And maybe Jack will get less hyper as he grows older- he's only three, after all."  
  
"You're right. I don't mean it." Ginny said, her voice considerably softer. "After all, Jack's all I have left of Harry."  
  
"Harry would love to see him as he is today, I'm sure of it. Jack looks just like him with red hair."  
  
"Well, actually, it's green right now. He found my wand the other day and accidentally hexed himself. The spell isn't wearing off, so I guess I'll take him to St. Mungo's later on."  
  
"Did you try the counter-hex?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I tried the counter hex! Do you think I'm stupid or something!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"No, of course I don't think that."  
  
"Seamus does." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Did you fight again?"  
  
"Yes. And who are you to talk? You and Ron fought all the time, it's a bloody good thing you didn't marry him-"  
  
"Gin, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have to go, tell Seamus hello from me when he comes home."  
  
"If he comes home."  
  
"He will. Don't worry."  
  
"I don't know- oh SHIT! Jack, NO! How many times have I told you, you DON'T HIT MOMMY'S FLOOR WITH SEAMUS' HAMMER-"  
  
The line went dead a few seconds later. Smiling to herself, Hermione changed into her bikini and went outside to join Lavender.  
  
************************************************************************A/N: ok, I just realised that this story isn't too great so far. However, I have been working on it for ages and I swear to god it gets waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better, so just bear with me. And if you review, it'll get better even faster! 


	3. Remembering The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff. I have a few characters of my own, which I will identify when they come into the story.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! ***********************************************************************  
  
"How was Gin doing?" Lavender asked, as Hermione flopped down into the deckchair next to her.  
  
"Not too great. I left you cell phone on the table."  
  
"Thanks. So what was wrong with Gin?"  
  
"She argued with Seamus again, and Jack was being a pest."  
  
"Is she really unhappy with Seamus? Seems they fight a lot. It's only been a year and they've broken up more times than I can count."  
  
"No, she's just all cranky since her baby's due in a couple of months, and she just took it out on Seamus." Hermione said, putting on suntan lotion.  
  
"Yeah, the famous Weasley temper." Lavender grinned.  
  
"Just like Ron." Hermione's smile faded slightly. Lying back in the chair, she let her mind carry her back to the past.  
  
***********************  
  
It was October, and getting cold. All of Gryffindor House went around wrapped up in their scarlet and gold scarves, toasting marshmallows over the common-room fire.  
  
As usual, sixteen-year-old Hermione was tied down with work. She spent all her time alternating between scribbling furiously away at endless essays and hanging out with Ron, who she had been going out with since the beginning of term.  
  
Neither of them had seen Harry much; he disappeared a lot. Because of the happenings at the Department of Mysteries, they both figured he wanted to be alone and didn't bother looking for him.  
  
It was a week before Halloween, and Hermione was trying to decide on a dress for the Halloween Ball and finish her Potions Essay at the same time. Ron was sitting next to her at one of the common-room tables, eating chocolate frogs. The portrait-hole opened and Harry and Ginny came in, holding hands. Ron glowered at this, as he still didn't like people dating his little sister. The two came over to them.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny's eyes were sparkling. "We want to tell you something." Hermione looked at them expectantly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Just how long," he growled, "Have you been going out with my sister?" he pointed an accusing finger at Harry.  
  
"About. er. three, four months?" Harry said. Ron glared at him.  
  
"So you've finally come to your senses and you're going to tell us that you're going out? Is that it?" Ron asked. Harry looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Er, no Ron. That's not what we want to tell you." She said, still smiling.  
  
"You're not getting married, are you?" Ron asked, looking terrified.  
  
"Oh, no, not that. I'm having Harry's baby is all." Ginny replied lightly. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Oh that's alright then- WHAT?!" Ron yelled as Ginny's words sunk in. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right?"  
  
"Probably." Harry grinned. "Ginny. Is. Having. My. Child." Ron turned an excellent shade of pink, jumping up from his chair and nearly knocking the table over.  
  
"WHAT?! HARRY, YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SISTER!" He roared.  
  
"Relax, Ronald." Ginny snarled. Ron took no notice and punched Harry square in the face. Blood spurted from his nose.  
  
"Look, Ron, I know you must be angry-"  
  
"ANGRY? I'M NOT ANGRY, I'M FURIOUS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Everyone else in the common room had gone silent and was watching.  
  
"Ron." Hermione murmured, "Sit down and stop making such a scene."  
  
"A SCENE? I'LL GIVE YOU A SCENE ALL RIGHT-"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Ron had forgotten how demanding Hermione could be. He sat. "I'm happy for you guys." Hermione said to Ginny and Harry, shooting a look at Ron that informed him to follow her example.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered, trying to stem the blood flow from his nose. He succeeded.  
  
"So. when is this baby due?" Ron choked, making an effort. Ginny beamed at him.  
  
"April." She smiled. Ron did some quick calculations in his head. Banging his fist on the table, he turned violently purple.  
  
"That means. in August. you were shagging my sister when you stayed at MY HOUSE?" Ron lunged at Harry across the table, pummeling him with all his might.  
  
It took Dean, Seamus, Angelina and Katie to pull him off Harry, by which time Harry was unconscious. They carried him off to the hospital wing. Ginny followed with a reproachful look at Ron. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"We have an hour until curfew. Get your coat, we're going for a walk." She said, her voice cold. Ten minutes later they were out in the dark ground by the lake. The moon was bright, so they could see each other's faces. They had walked the whole way out there ein silence. Finally Hermione exploded.  
  
"Ronald Cornelius Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. Ron shouted angry random sentences in response.  
  
"Fifteen! My house! In my living room! Bastard. Mum.Dad.little sister! Malfoy slutbag whore!" Hermione had known him long enough to know what he was saying.  
  
"Yes, well done, Ginny is fifteen. That makes it nearly legal. How do you know they did it in your living room? Harry is not a bastard; he is your best friend. Surely your parents don't expect you to watch over your little sister all the time. Why would Malfoy call her a slutbag whore? He doesn't know!" There was a long silence. Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess. you're right. I just got so ANGRY. I mean, why weren't they more careful? Were they even careful at all?"  
  
"That's none of our business, Ron." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes it is! They're throwing their lives away."  
  
"They are NOT. Can't you see how HAPPY they are? Have you seen the way Harry LOOKS at her? After the Department of Mysteries, I thought Harry would sink into depression or something. But look at him! He's so happy! Ginny's the same. Don't you wasn't them to be happy?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, Ron. They're in love. Harry worships the ground Ginny stands on. You never act that way with me-" Hermione realized too late that she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"OH REALLY? SO YOU WANT HARRY TOO, EH? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU BECAUSE I DON'T ACT LIKE A PRAT EVERY TIME YOU COME NEAR ME? OR MAYBE YOU AND HARRY HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OUT BEHIND MY BACK-" Ron stopped abruptly as Hermione slapped him hard.  
  
"Listen up and listen good, Ronald. I am NOT cheating on you. I never have, and I never will. Get that through your thick skull RIGHT NOW." Ron looked stunned. "Got it?" she snapped. He nodded slowly. "Fine then. We are going up to the Hospital Wing where you will apologize to Harry AND Ginny." Hermione stalked back to the castle, Ron following.  
  
**********************  
  
Later that day, Hermione and Lavender went for lunch at one of the many beachside restaurants. Afterwards, Lavender went off to tan some more. Since Hermione burned easily, she retreated into the shade of a bar with a cool drink. She had been sitting at the bar for about ten minutes when she heard a surprised voice behind her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She turned to see a man standing in front of her. He was young, the same age as her but he looked much older. He was dressed simply in a white t- shirt and blue jeans. His platinum blond hair, which was slightly longer than average, fell into his stormy gray eyes. He was taller than Hermione at a height of about 6'3".  
  
"Draco."  
  
************************************************************************A/N: OK, this is the last chapter until I get a few reviews. Hope it's getting better. That's quite a long chapter, I think, considering the first two were so short. Sorry about that. If you have any questions, just ask in your reviews (hint hint: REVIEW!). Oh yah, before I forget- this particular story alternates between the past and the present. The past is in italics. There will also be a sequel when this one is done, so the story really has lots of parts to it. Enjoy! 


	4. Meeting Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *********************************************************************** After his father had died in the Final Battle, Draco had been quiet and subdued. His former stuck-up, self-absorbed, muggle-born-taunting self had vanished, to be replaced with this ghost-like nature. His mother had died too, at the hands of his father, but that was all Hermione knew.  
  
Most of the surviving students had stayed at Hogwarts over the summer. They had all wanted to be around people who had been there, who understood. Hardly anyone had wanted to go back to parents who tried to comprehend what they had been through, to watch replays of the battle all over the news again and again. Hermione had stayed, wanting to be with Ginny and Ron. But Draco had gone home. He had returned, as Head Boy, in September. He hardly spoke, never contributed unless asked. And then, after Christmas, he was just gone one morning. Hermione hadn't seen him since. But here he was, standing in front of her.  
  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked, his voice quiet. There was none of the malice and hatred in his trademark Malfoy eyes.  
  
"Of course not. Take a seat." Hermione said. The year that Draco had been Head Boy, she had been Head Girl. Draco had spent most of his time locked up in his study in their private quarters, not making any noise.  
  
"How have you been, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Great, thanks. I trained for law school but I didn't like it so I changed to medicine and I'm a Healer now."  
  
That sounds interesting. Which hospital?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson Memorial. I work in research with Lavender Brown. We're looking at a cure for the werewolf bite."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Thank you. So, how have uyou/u been?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. Some days I'm great, others I'm not." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have a significant other?" she asked. Immediately cursing herself for being so stupid. She sounded like a desperate student trying to pick up rich guys.  
  
"Well, there's my son." Draco said. Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"Wow, you have a son? How old is he? What's his name?"  
  
"Max. He turns two in September."  
  
"Max?" Hermione was surprised. Max was a fairly Muggle name, and she had never really thought Draco would get over his muggle-hating.  
  
"Short for Maxmillian. Would you like to see some pictures?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." She replied. Draco flipped open his wallet and showed her a string of wizard photographs. They all showed the same small blonde boy; eating, playing, laughing, sleeping.  
  
"He's adorable. He looks just like you." Hermione said, fascinated.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"What's his full name?"  
  
"Maxmillian Xavier Black."  
  
"Black? Not Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco was full of surprises.  
  
"No, not Malfoy. The name Malfoy is forever tainted so I gave him my mother's name. It will make life a lot easier for him."  
  
"I thought the Malfoy name portrayed the image of wealth and power?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but it also portrays the image of death, torture, and association with Voldemort." Draco replied.  
  
Was she hearing correctly? Did he just say 'Voldemort' as opposed to 'The Dark Lord'? Was this really Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy that had teased and bullied countless people, Hermione especially, for the first sixteen years of his life? This kind, gentle man who obviously doted upon his young son? Hermione looked at the photographs again. One depicted a blonde woman holding a baby Max, Draco beside her. The two were laughing and looked very much in love.  
  
"Is that Max's mother?" Hermione asked. Draco's eyes grew slightly colder. He nodded.  
  
"My ex wife. She left when Max was a month old." He answered shortly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you all these things-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. If I didn't want to answer, I wouldn't have." Draco replied. Hermione racked her brains for something to say, but what could she say? To this lost, sad man who was older than his age, and had probably been through more than anyone knew.  
  
"So, do you work here on the Island?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't work. I care for Max. We live here, in the Residential Third."  
  
"It must be great to live here all year round."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. It's nice to walk along the beach at night; it helps clear your mind. Very peaceful."  
  
"Aren't there people out on the beach at night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not usually. It's quite a lonesome place after about two a.m." He said. The next thing he said was so low that Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to have heard it.  
  
"Then again. Us Malfoys are always lonely."  
  
A/N:: Greetings, all! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I won't be able to post after this for a while, since I'm going back home today and school starts soon. I hope you like my little encounter with D/H. I know it's probably not exactly what you were hoping for, but my portrayal of Draco is different to most. I think. I'll try to answer any questions, just ask in your reviews. And look out for the next chapter!! 


	5. First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
"So?" Lavender said as Hermione came in later that afternoon, having conversed with Draco for a little longer.  
  
"So what?" Hermione asked, kicking off her yellow flip-flops.  
  
"Who was he? The guy on the beach?"  
  
"Spying will never get you anywhere, Lav."  
  
"I wasn't spying, I was just watching is all. Who was he?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"As in Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Lavender said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh my god? How is he? Is he still really depressed?" Lavender asked, always hungry for gossip.  
  
"Not so much depressed as sad. Sort of lost-looking."  
  
"Did anything happen to him besides his parents dying?"  
  
"He said his wife left him."  
  
"Wife? Who was she?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw a picture of her, I don't think she was from Hogwarts."  
  
"He carries pictures of his ex-wife around with him?"  
  
"No, he carries pictures of his son around and his ex-wife was in one of them."  
  
"Son? Oh my god, this gets more interesting every minute. It's like a soap opera!"  
  
"I know. I just can't believe this is the same Draco Malfoy that made my life hell back in Hogwarts."  
  
"Maybe he's just acting to get you into his bed."  
  
"Lavender!" Hermione was scandalized.  
  
"What? He cold be you know."  
  
"I don't think so. He seemed so kind and genuine."  
  
"You don't fancy him, do you?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No! Definitely not! I feel bad for him is all."  
  
"You asked him out clubbing with us, didn't you?" Lav said accusingly.  
  
"Well. yes. As a friend." Hermione admitted.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said he didn't like clubs and he didn't want to leave his son with a babysitter at night." Lavender whistled.  
  
"My god. He said that? Draco Malfoy said that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"God."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Change of subject, that's just creeping me out. What club shall we go to tonight?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No idea. You choose." Hermione replied.  
  
"Night Owl is supposed to be good."  
  
"Let's go there then, where is it?"  
  
"About ten minutes from here by foot."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Will you let me do your makeup later?" Lavender asked. Hermione thought for a minute- every time she had let Lavender do her hair/ do her makeup/ pick out her clothes she had ended up looking like a circus clown. Lavender and everyone else said she looked amazing, but Hermione never thought so.  
  
"Please? I won't do too much. Just a little." Lavender begged. She lived for styling other people.  
  
"Fine. But I'm wearing my own clothes. I refuse to wear any more of yours." Hermione said.  
  
"Aw, come on, you have to show off that body sometime. You can't go around dressed like an old lady for the rest of your life."  
  
"Hey! I was wearing a miniskirt this morning!" Hermione protested.  
  
"What about your upper half?"  
  
"What about it?" Lavender threw up her hands in mock frustration.  
  
Hermione spent the remainder of the afternoon swimming laps in the pool. They had hamburgers for dinner, before going in to get dressed. They came back out at eight o'clock, ready to go. Hermione had given in to Lavender, and let Lavender fully make her over. She had to admit Lav had done a nice job.  
  
Hermione's hair cascaded from her shoulders in straight curtains, its glossy brown color being used to its full advantage. Lavender had done something to her eyelids that made them shimmer when they caught the light, as well as curling her eyelashes for her. Hermione had drawn the line at lipstick and mascara, both of which she hated. Lipstick got all over her drink/food, and mascara ran when she touched her eyes, no matter how waterproof it was supposed to be. She was wearing a red lace-up top over a white spaghetti-strap shirt, and black jeans.  
  
Lavender, dressed in a slinky blue top and white trousers, led the way. She had styled her black hair into waves, which fell down to her waist. It took them hardly any time to reach Night Owl. Showing their Ids at the door, they went inside. 


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! ***************************************************************** This chapter is dedicated to Caitlin. Thank you for all the inspiration! *******************************************************************  
  
At school, Hermione had never been much of a party-goer. In their sixth year, many girls snuck out to Hogsmeade to go to bars and clubs. Hermione wouldn't have been able to join them if she wanted to, being a Prefect and all. So she just stuck to school-related events, and the traditional Quidditch victory parties.  
  
However, living with just Lavender for fifteen months had changed her perspective on nightlife. Lavender was well-connected, she could get a table at any restaurant or get them into any party, club, bar or restricted area that Hermione had ever heard of. They had managed to be at countless premieres, for both Muggle and Wizarding movies, not to mention the most exclusive restaurants and clubs around the world.  
  
Night Owl was one of the more modern clubs on the. The inside was completely black, with ultraviolet lighting which made white and pale clothing show up.  
  
"Let's dance!" Lavender yelled in her ear, over the rock music that blasted from every corner.  
  
"No, let's get a drink first!" Hermione yelled back. They made their way across the dance floor, to the bar, and found places to sit. Lavender ordered the drinks, and a few minutes later she banged a small glass full of a suspicious-looking purple liquid in front of Hermione.  
  
"What's that?" she asked Lavender, who was knocking back the same thing.  
  
"Doesn't matter, just drink it." Lavender yelled. Hermione looked dubiously at the drink before pretending to take a small sip.  
  
"Drink it all!" Lavender ordered. Hermione sighed before knocking it back. She immediately realized that it was the wizarding equivalent to tequila.  
  
"Man, this is strong." She said to Lavender.  
  
"I know, but it hasn't actually got that much alcohol in it. Most of it is actually sugar! Let's dance!" Lavender cried, pulling Hermione away from the bar and onto the dance floor, to where the music was loudest.  
  
Hermione spent an hour dancing with various guys that Lavender pushed towards her, not really caring that she didn't know them. The music was too loud for conversation, meaning that Lavender yelled herself hoarse introducing Hermione to people she knew.  
  
Hermione was in the middle of dancing to an old 'Ultrabeat' song, 'Pretty Green Eyes', when Lav grabbed her and pointed at someone coming towards them. Turning around. Hermione saw Dean Thomas coming through the crowd.  
  
Since Hermione had last seen Dean, two years ago, he had grown into a really fit guy. He was quite tall, about 5'9", and had sandy-colored hair and hazel eyes. He came straight up to Hermione and gestured towards the patio outside. Nodding, Hermione followed him, leaving Lav dancing with someone else.  
  
Outside the music was much quieter. Hermione and Dean perched themselves on a wide wooden railing that overlooked the sea.  
  
"So, Hermione," Dean said. "It's great seeing you again."  
  
"I know. I hardly recognized you though."  
  
"I hardly recognized you either. Are you on holiday here?"  
  
"Yeah, Lav thought it would be fun."  
  
"Lav? As in Lavender? Lavender Brown? That was her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But she's a blonde, right?"  
  
"She dyed her hair black last year."  
  
"That explains why she was slightly familiar."  
  
"Yeah. So, are you here on holiday too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I work here. In one of the restaurants."  
  
"Really? Which one?"  
  
"Music House."  
  
"I'll have to come check it out sometime. So do you live here then?"  
  
"Nah, I Apparate back and forth to London."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"It is." A bartender came over from the bar on the other side of the patio.  
  
"Drinks?" he asked them.  
  
"Hermione? Drink?" Dean asked.  
  
"Just a Butterbeer. Lav gave me some strange purple thing earlier and the effects are still going strong." Hermione replied.  
  
"Two Butterbeers." Dean said. He paid the bartender and handed Hermione a bottle.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. "So, do you see lots of Hogwarts people here?" she asked.  
  
"Who were the last few people you've seen?"  
  
"Er. let's see. Millie Bulstrode was here last month, Justin Finch-Fletchey too, and I see Seamus all the time, most recently yesterday,"  
  
"Seamus was here yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah. Said he and Ginny fought or something, so he came and blagged a free meal."  
  
"Ginny said the same thing. They argue a lot, don't they?" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but Seamus is chuffed about having a kid of his own. It's just no- one taught him not to argue with a pregnant woman. Did they decide on a name yet?"  
  
"Ginny wants Michael if it's a boy and Amy if it's a girl. Seamus wants Sean if it's a boy and Siobhan if it's a girl."  
  
"You can take the guy out of Ireland." Dean said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It seems like everyone is having or has kids." She commented, taking a swig from her Butterbeer bottle.  
  
"I know. Ginny, Malfoy, Millie, Padma-"  
  
"Millicent had kids? And Padma? I never knew." Hermione said. Dean nodded.  
  
"Millie married some French guy and they have two-month-old twins. Pierre and Amalie. And Padma has a newborn, called Parvati. And Malfoy-"  
  
"I know about Malfoy. Talked to him yesterday."  
  
"Poor guy. He's completely. I dunno."  
  
"Empty?" Hermione supplied.  
  
"Yeah. That's it. Nothing much left in him, I reckon."  
  
"Do you see him a lot?"  
  
"His son loves the restaurant I work at, so yeah. Every couple of weeks or so."  
  
They sipped their drinks in silence for a while longer. Hermione began to feel slightly dizzy. Dean, looking over at her, noticed her pale face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. I think I'll just go home now."  
  
"Can I walk you?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
They walked back to the hut, Hermione pausing every few minutes until her head cleared. As soon as she had said goodbye to Dean, she went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************A/N: ok, this chapter may seem pointless To all my reviewers: I love you!!! snow- angel222: yes, there is a reason why Draco has a son. It shows just how much his attitude has changed over the years and how he really is capable of loving and being compassionate. It's just a little taste of the new Draco. You'll see later on what I mean. 


	7. Jack's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. *****************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up late the next day, with an awful headache. Obviously. Annoyed about having believed Lavender about the amount of alcohol in that purple drink, she dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs.  
  
After drinking some of Lavender's hangover potion that she never went anywhere without, Hermione felt much better. She took a quick shower, and found the note that Lavender had taped to the bathroom door.  
  
Herms-  
  
I decided not to wake you. I'm going flying for a few hours, but I'll meet you for lunch at 1:00pm at Beachside Barbecue. I can't wait to hear how it went with Dean-  
  
Lav  
  
Flying? Hermione hadn't been flying in three years. Not since the day Jack was born.  
  
**************************************************************** "Good! Herms. You're getting the hang of this!" Ron cried, seated behind her on the broomstick.  
  
It was April, and the sky was blue and the birds were singing. The grounds were empty, as most students were out at Hogsmeade for the first Hogsmeade weekend of spring. Ron and Hermione had chosen to stay behind so that Ron could give Hermione another flying lesson, since he was determined to teach her how to play Quidditch.  
  
"Am I really getting better?" Hermione asked. She was terrified, eyes closed, clinging tightly to the front of the broom.  
  
"Sure you are. Now just open your eyes." Ron coaxed.  
  
"Ron, I'm scared of heights-" Hermione protested.  
  
"Bollucks. You told me yourself you've been up that Dyfel Bridge-"  
  
"Eiffel Tower, Ron."  
  
"Same thing. Open up." Ron said, more firmly.  
  
"Fine." Hermione opened her eyes tentatively and gasped, nearly falling off. Ron tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"Relax. Just look around, eh? The Quidditch pitch looks like a tennis court from here doesn't it?"  
  
"It does." Hermione agreed. "Hey, what's that dot below us?" Below them on the pitch, a ting dot was frantically moving around. Ron screwed up his eyes.  
  
"No idea." He said, taking a pair of omniculars out of his pockets and looking through them. "Oh, it's just Harry."  
  
"What's he doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er. dancing?" Ron said disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh, give me those!" Hermione said, taking the omniculars from him. "Harry's yelling something. Jay. ee. jayee. Ginny? GINNY! SOMETHINGS UP WITH GINNY!"  
  
Rom went into a dive so fast that Hermione screamed and dropped the omniculars. A few seconds later they landed next the Harry, who jumped on the broom in front of Hermione and kicked off again.  
  
"Harry, what is it? What's happening? Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny - baby - coming now! Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, Floo Network! St. Mungo's! Damn broom!" Harry yelled, screeching the broom to halt outside the hospital wing window.  
  
He flung the window open and jumped into the ward. Ron followed suit and hauled Hermione in after him. Hermione banished the broom to Ron's dormitory. When she turned around again, Harry was already gone and Ron was stepping into the green flames. Hermione took a pinch of powder from the box Madam Pomfrey was holding and flooed herself to St. Mungo's.  
  
She landed in the waiting room. Harry had presumably gone through to Ginny, but Ron was making himself comfortable in a plastic hospital chair.  
  
"Aren't you going through?" Hermione asked. Ron looked horrified.  
  
"Herms, this is my SISTER we're talking about. No thanks." He said. Just then, the entire Weasley family Apparated into the waiting room.  
  
"Hermione, dear, do you want to come through?" a very flustered Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and followed the woman into Ginny's room. All the men stayed behind.  
  
As they went through the door, Hermione narrowly escaped being hit by a cup of crushed ice that Ginny had hurled across the room. She ran to Ginny's bedside, where Harry was already seated in a chair.  
  
"Oh good Mum, Harry, Herms, you're all here." Ginny gasped. "Where the HELL have you all been?"  
  
"Sorry Gin, I had to go find Hermione and Ron-" Harry began.  
  
"And that took you TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES?" Ginny snarled.  
  
"Don't swear, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley chided.  
  
"Hey Ginny, you want something? Candy a drink, anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Some chocolate frogs would be great, Herms." Ginny replied.  
  
"But the Healer said-" Harry began.  
  
"FUCK THE HEALER-"  
  
Hermione hurried out of the room and to the vending machines. She bought five sickles' worth of chocolate frogs and handed them over to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Herms, you're a live saver." Ginny said, tearing off the wrappers and cramming three in her mouth at once.  
  
Nine hours later, Ginny was still swearing away and the baby showed no signs of being born soon. It was one a.m., and Hermione had been half- asleep on a hard hospital chair for a while now. She wanted nothing more than her bed at Hogwarts, soft, quiet and inviting. But she couldn't leave Ginny like this.  
  
At about six a.m., Hermione awoke properly from her sleep-like trance. A Healer was leaning over a pale Ginny, muttering incantations. Mrs. Weasley was snoring away on the couch. But Harry was nowhere to be seen. When he didn't come back ten minutes later, Hermione went up to look for him.  
  
After walking the hospital halls for a little bit, she found Harry hiding in a corner in the tea shop.  
  
"Harry?" she said. He looked up from the chair where he'd been seated, staring at his shoes.  
  
"Oh God, Herms! I can't do this! I hate seeing her in so much pain! Everyone was right. We're too young, we're not ready-"  
  
"Harry, come on. She's having your baby, you could at least bother to be there-"  
  
"But what if she DIES? And what if the baby's sick and it dies too? What if- "  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ASS UP OUTTA THAT CHAIR AND GET INTO YOUR GIRLFRIENDS ROOM THIS ISTANT!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"Ok. No need to yell." He said, getting up. Hermione followed him back to the room. The Healer looked up as they came in. Mrs. Weasley had woken up and was sitting in Harry's chair next to Ginny.  
  
"Just in time. One last push, Ginny." The Healer said efficiently. Ginny complied, swearing under her breath. Mrs. Weasley got up from her chair and danced around the room while the Healer cleaned off the baby.  
  
"I'm a grandmother! Oh this is so exciting! Who would have thought my little girl would be the first? Oh, I'm so happy!" she cried. Harry and Ginny looked down at the little bundle in Ginny's arms.  
  
"Look Harry. He has your eyes." Ginny smiled, pale and exhausted.  
  
"He's amazing." Harry said, kissing his son's little fingers. Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley back out to the waiting room, where all the Weasley men were fast asleep. Grinning mischievously, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand. A large gong sounded and everyone jumped.  
  
"Fire!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Where?" Bill asked.  
  
"Help! Police!" Fred and George chorused.  
  
"Holy crap!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Dinner?" Mr. Weasley scratched his head.  
  
"Relax, guys." Hermione said.  
  
"It's a boy!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Everyone got up and charged on legs unsteady from sleeping into Ginny's room.  
  
"We named him Jack." Ginny said proudly, showing off her little boy.  
  
"Jack Harry Arthur Potter." Harry grinned. Mr. Weasley looked immensely pleased.  
  
Everyone cooed over Jack for ten minutes more, until the Healer kicked everyone out, reminding Hermione of Madam Pomfrey back at dear old Hogwarts. Harry would stay with Ginny for the remainder of her time in hospital, but Ron and Hermione were expected back at school. As Hermione was about to step into the fireplace, she looked back at the happy couple and smiled as Harry slipped a diamond ring onto Ginny's finger.  
  
****************************************************************** A/N: Whew! For me, that's a huge chapter. Hope you like it. I know I haven't updated in ages, but I was SO SO SO busy with school and all. I'm sorry if this chappie has loads of errors, but I don't have time to check it if I'm going to post it tonight. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! And questions, don't hesitate to ask in your reviews. 


	8. Ginny's Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Nicole ***************************************************************** At one, Hermione made her way to Beachside Barbecue with little difficulty. Lavender showed up a few minutes after, dressed in her flying robes, broom in hand. She was pin from the sun, and even more tanned than she had been yesterday.  
  
"Hey Herms. Sorry I'm a bit late." She said, sitting down.  
  
"It's fine. I just got here. So, how was your flight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Brilliant. I just went out over the ocean for miles and miles. Really gorgeous. And so peaceful too." Lavender replied. The waiter came over and they ordered two hot dogs with beers.  
  
"Sounds nice. Which broom do you have again?" Hermione asked. She really wasn't interested in flying at all any more, but felt she should attempt to show some interest.  
  
"The Concorde. New one." Lavender said through a mouthful of hot dog.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"So..?" Lavender said, having finished her food already.  
  
"So what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How was Dean?" Hermione should have known. Lavender just had to know everything every time Hermione went anywhere with anyone.  
  
"Oh, he was fine. Happy."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'and'?"  
  
"Are you meeting him again?" Lavender asked eagerly.  
  
"I dunno. We didn't talk about it." Hermione responded, taking the final swig from her bottle.  
  
"Is he married? Or taken?"  
  
"He didn't say. I don't think so."  
  
"That's good then. What did you talk about?"  
  
"People from Hogwarts, mainly. And their children."  
  
"Wow. Romantic." Lavender grinned. She always had guys at her feet, fawning over her and treating her like gold. She managed to turn even a conversation with a guy into some kind of date, then imply that it was nothing compared to what she was used to.  
  
"It wasn't a date, Lav. Just two old friends catching up." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. Who'd you talk about then?" Lavender asked unbelievingly.  
  
""Malfoy, mostly."  
  
"I see. Slimy, conniving, pre-final battle Malfoy or quiet, barely-there, model-student, what-the-hell-happened-to-him post-final battle Malfoy?"  
  
"Present day, parental, super-depressed Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yeah. You think he's suicidal?"  
  
"It didn't occur to me. I doubt it. He would've done it before if he was going to." Hermione said, thinking hard. Lavender looked faintly disappointed that there would be no suicide for her to gossip about. Lavender tended to take serious subjects very lightly. It annoyed Hermione how she could talk so lightly about people taking their own lives.  
  
"Lav? How come you never told me that Padma had a baby?" She asked. Lavender froze. Parvati Patel, Lavender's best friend in the entire world, had been killed in the final battle. Lavender had been so distraught that she pretended that it had never happened at all, and did her best to avoid Parvati's twin sister.  
  
Lavender's cell phone rang, preventing her from answering Hermione's question. She answered it quickly, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Gin. Okay, sure. Here she is." Lavender passed the phone to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny? Hi, what's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Herms?" Ginny's voice was tearful.  
  
"What is it? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"No, everyone's fine." Ginny replied, sobbing slightly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Hermione enquired.  
  
"It's stupid, really. I just. I just miss Harry so badly and I want someone to talk to." Ginny wailed. She hardly ever allowed herself to break down and cry. She definitely lashed out at people, but she hardly ever cried. She was a proud, strong person and it took something huge to bring her down.  
  
"Ginny, are you at home? Stay right there, I'll come and see you." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Oh, but you're on holiday and I can't ruin it, I just want to talk, that's all-" Ginny tried to make out that she wasn't crying, but Hermione had her heart setting on getting to Ginny's as soon as possible.  
  
"Shush. I'll be there in a second." She said, hanging up. She handed the phone back to Lavender.  
  
"I'm going to Ginny's. Coming?" She asked. Lavender shook her head.  
  
"No, I need a shower. Tell her hi from me." Lavender replied. Hermione nodded and disapparated.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny was seated at her kitchen table, her head in her arms. She looked up as Hermione apparated neatly into the chair opposite hers.  
  
"Hi." She whispered, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked, taking in Ginny's appearance. She was dressed neatly in jeans and a fitted t-shirt, which was covered in tearstains. Her eye makeup was smudged, and her hair was held back in a messy ponytail.  
  
"I'm fine- oh god. Who am I kidding? I'm awful. Seamus is still not back and I can't stop thinking about Harry." Ginny wailed. Hermione got up dutifully and put the kettle on.  
  
"Where's Jack?" she asked, noticing the little boy's absence.  
  
"Asleep. I gave him a Sleeping Draught." Ginny sniffed. Hermione was astounded.  
  
"You gave your son a.?" she asked. Sleeping Draughts were potentially lethal to anyone under that age of eight or nine. To give one to a three- year-old? That was just asking for trouble. Jack could become ill or even die. Ginny saw the look on Hermione's face and burst into more tears.  
  
"I know! I'm a terrible mother. I don't deserve children-"  
  
"No, Ginny, I didn't mean it like that." Hermione said, pouring the water out of the mug and adding a teabag. "Er, how much of the Potion did you give him?"  
  
"A teaspoon." Ginny hiccupped. Hermione handed her the mug of tea. Luckily a teaspoon of the Draught wouldn't do much harm, just knock him out for a few hours. "Oh god. What was I thinking? Mum would kill me. Social services would take him away on the ground that I'm unfit to have children in my care-"  
  
"Ginny, you're a great mother. Really." Hermione assured her friend.  
  
"No I'm not! I can't do this. I need Harry and no-one understands." Ginny was more upset than Hermione had seen her in a year. "I mean, I do love Seamus but my heart still belongs to Harry." She continued. "But Harry's gone- and some days I go to the graveyard or the Memorial and my heart breaks all over again." She cried. Hermione just sat and listened. "Seamus has been gone for two days now. Is he ever coming back? Will I have to raise Jack and this baby all by myself? I hate it enough that Harry is never coming back. We'll never have that white wedding, the one we planned by the lake that June." Ginny was crying so hard that her lap was soaked with tears.  
  
"Oh, Gin. You shouldn't be alone so much. I'll hang around until you're feeling better." Hermione offered, hugging her tearstained friend.  
  
"Look, Herms, I already feel bad enough that I made you come away from your holiday-" Ginny began. Even when she was devastated beyond belief, Ginny was worried about other people.  
  
"Don't be idiotic. You need someone, and I'm here. Now go find something dry to put on while I check on your son." Hermione replied. Ginny replied, abandoning the mug of tea and shuffling into her closet. After clearing it away, Hermione crossed the hall into Jack's room.  
  
Jack had a small, blue bedroom with windows that looked out onto little park. The floor was covered in toys and picture books. Hermione tidied it up with a simple Tidying Charm.  
  
Jack himself was lying lifeless on the tiny bed. Hermione checked his pulse and determined that he was deeply asleep but still alive. She tucked the rocket-ship covers over the red-haired miniature-Harry and gazed up at the four large wizarding photos that adorned one wall of the room.  
  
One showed Harry and a heavily pregnant Ginny cuddled up by the lake, their favourite place. The second one was a huge family portrait, of all the Weasleys. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry and baby Jack. The third photo depicted Hermione and Ginny playing with tiny Jack in the Griffindor common room, while Harry and Ron looked on in amusement. And the final photo, which took pride of place above all the others, was a close up of Harry. He was on his broomstick, in his Griffindor robes, smiling at something out of the photo. The sun was shining and the sky was blue behind him. Colin Creevey had given them all to Ginny after the battle, and they had been put up in Jack's room ever since.  
  
A sound in the kitchen brought Hermione back to life. She looked once more at Jack before going back to Ginny, who had washed her face and changed into tracksuit bottoms and one of her favourite maternity t-shirts.  
  
"Ok, Gin. What do you want to do? If you want to go out, we can call the babysitter for Jack. Or we could rent a movie, or order pizza. You could come to the resort for a while, if you like." Hermione suggested, trying to think of things that might cheer her friend up. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I know usually I want to forget about Harry, but this time I want to remember him." She said quietly. "Let's just talk about the good old times."  
  
"Whatever you want." Hermione agreed.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Ok. I like this chapter. My head hurts after writing it all. Soon I will be able to update loads more, since I'll be getting my own laptop! I am SO psyched! I know tons of people won't think it a big deal, but I cannot tell you how fully sick I am of having to share with my sister. And by the way I ain't posting the next chapter until I have at least 15 reviews. 20 would be nice. I know, bribery is awful but pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I love reviews!!!!! 


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Shawn. **************************************************************  
  
Four days after Jack's birth, Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts by means of a portkey which transported them to the front gates at 2 p.m.. Hermione, who had been excused from Potions to meet them, was waiting at the gate with Hagrid.  
  
"Hey! You two! Over 'ere!" Hagrid boomed as the portkey arrived. They came walking over, pleased. Ginny was in a pair of new robes, smiling and happy. Harry was holding the tiny bundle that was Jack, the expression on his face matching Ginny's.  
  
"Ginny, how are yeh? And you, Harry?" Hagrid asked. Ginny greeted Hermione and Hagrid with a hug.  
  
"I'm great, Hagrid." She replied. Harry just grinned.  
  
"Molly tol' Dumbledore tol' me it's a boy." Hagrid said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied, passing the bundle over to him carefully. "This is Jack." Hagrid looked down at the wriggling baby and laughed.  
  
"'E looks just like the two of yeh." He chuckled.  
  
"So we've heard." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Bless 'im. Anyway, Ginny, Dumbledore wants ter see yeh. An' little Jack here."  
  
"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I dunno. Dumbledore said he was ter 'ave a cuppa at my place an' he'd talk ter him later" Hagrid shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, taking Jack back from Hagrid. "Okay then. Herms, will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. "Snape will be royally pissed off that I missed the whole class though."  
  
"Don't worry abou' tha' Hermione." Hagrid said. "I'll ask Dumbledore ter have a word wi' him. Now come one Harry, I've got a Pork Pie in the oven wi' your name on it." Hagrid strode off. Harry grimaced at the though of Hagrid's cooking and blew Ginny a kiss before running after Hagrid. The two girls made their way slowly up the path.  
  
"Everyone's been asking about you." Hermione remarked. "I'm bombarded with questions every time I sit down anywhere."  
  
"Good questions or bad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Good, or neutral. All seven-hundred-and-sixty-two of them."  
  
"You counted?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, it was really boring with you guys gone." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Relax, Herms, I was joking, I just thought you and my brother would be able to occupy each other, if you know what I mean." Ginny laughed. Hermione turned a faint shade of pink and Ginny noticed.  
  
"Hey, what have you guys been up to since we've been gone, eh? I thought Ron said the mental image of me and Harry was enough to put him of doing it forever."  
  
"Oh, he did." Hermione replied uncomfortably. Thankfully, Ginny changed the subject.  
  
"Did Malfoy say anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, surprisingly. I was expecting him to use it to his advantage that Harry isn't around, but he's been silent." Hermione responded.  
  
"They reached the castle, chatting amicably, and went into Dumbledore's office.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was late that night when Hermione returned from Ginny's apartment. She had wanted to stay the night to make sure Ginny really was okay, but Ginny had practically kicked her out.  
  
Lavender was nowhere to be seen, and hadn't left a note. Hermione showered and spent an hour trying to sleep, but she just couldn't. Her head was full of thoughts and memories that wouldn't let her put them away. So she slipped out of the hut quietly, and walked along the beach.  
  
It was beautiful at night. Beautiful and empty. She walked along the spray, feeling it on her legs in the moonlight, her white nightgown fluttering in the breeze. Lavender had talked her into buying the nightgown. It was satin- y with white straps, and reached down to her knees. Hermione was fine with sleeping in just a sweatshirt, but Lavender found that unacceptable.  
  
As the wind caught her hair, Hermione remembered her walks around the lake with Ron in the summer. He had been her fist true love, but she had gotten over him a long time ago. With Viktor Krum it had just been a flirtatious, long-distance romance, but with Ron it had been real love.  
  
About fifteen minutes into her walk, Hermione saw a figure seated in front of her on the sand, staring pensively into the sea. As she grew closer, she could make out his features in the moonlight.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Remembering." He replied.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said. She was about to move on when Draco spoke again.  
  
"Don't leave. Please, stay." He said. Sat down beside him, thinking it would be nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
"What are you remembering?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My ex-wife. How happy I used to be. How glad my son used to be to see me."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently. She had already gone through Ginny's problems tonight, so she could easily play psychiatrist for Draco again.  
  
"You have problems of your own." Draco said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes, I know." Hermione replied.  
  
"Then surely you have no wish to hear about mine." Draco said. He turned to face her, his gray eyes full of mixed emotion.  
  
"I do. If you're willing to tell."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have all night." Hermione said.  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Your ex-wife's name. How you met. And carry on from there."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was a warm, pleasant summer in the French countryside. The birds sang and the sky was blue. Everything seemed light and airy; children played, dogs barked. But inside, Draco Malfoy was dying. He was full of grief, pain and sorrow. He was ashamed of his name, his heritage, and the blood running through his veins. He didn't eat or sleep. He stayed locked in his bedroom watching the ceiling except for one hour a day, during which he would visit the graveyard.  
  
This day was like no other. He ignored the house-elf's anguished pleas for 'Master Draco to please eat something." He had set all the servants free, but one house-elf remained, refusing to leave. She spent most of her time cooking elaborate meals than no one ate.  
  
At sunset, he slipped out of the house silently and made his way to the aforementioned graveyard. He sat silently by the grave that he had visited every day without fail since the beginning of summer two weeks before.  
  
"Mother." He said quietly. "It's me. Draco. Today Annali tried to make eat again, but I just can't stand the thought of food. Food brings nourishment and life. But what I want is death. I don't understand it. I haven't eaten since I've come home, but still I'm alive. I haven't lost any weight and there are no signs of illness. What's going on? Why am I still alive?"  
  
"All I want is to be done with this miserable existence. Everywhere I'm seen, people will spit at my feet and regard me because of my name, because of who I am. All because of him. Lucius. That's who he is to me. Lucius. He was never my father, not really. Fathers are people you can rely on. They're people that are there for you. It sounds too clichéd for words, but it's so true. Instead of teaching me to ride a broom or helping me with my homework, Lucius only taught me to hate anyone associated with Muggles and how to hide any emotion under a façade of coldness."  
  
"He was never a good person, not ever. Every single inch of him was hate and malice and disdain. No one was good enough for him. Not me, not you, no one. Why did you stay with him? I always asked you, and you never answered. He beat you senseless, and me. You tried to protect me when I was small and it just got worse."  
  
"Do you know how it felt, for me? That time when I was fifteen and he cut you with the knife he carried around under his cloak. I walked into the Dining Room to find you collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood. You were barely alive, but you refused to be taken to hospital. I had to heal you myself, and even so. That scar would never have healed, Mother. Never."  
  
"I hated it so much. Seeing my own mother screaming in agony at the arms of the husband she had once loved. But what could I do? Once, last year, he beat you unconscious like he normally did. And I flew at him in a fit of anger. Do you know what he did to me? I never told you. He took out that knife, and he carved into the back of my neck. The wound bled for days."  
  
"I you were alive now, you would ask why I never told you before. But what good would it have done? He killed you anyway."  
  
Draco turned from the headstone, his head pounding. His eyes were filling with tears that he would never let fall. He hadn't cried since he was four years old, and he wouldn't start now. He went over to his father's headstone and spat on the grave without hesitation. When he turned again, there was a girl standing behind his Mother's headstone.  
  
"Hello." She said. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Deep and turquoise, they swirled with blues and greens like no other eyes he'd ever seen. He said nothing. The girl continued speaking, hesitantly.  
  
"My name is Cendrillon."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
This is my favorite chapter in the whole story, I swear it. I guess bribery doesn't work with you guys, since I only got 14 reviews and not 15. cries.. But still. I love you, all my reviewers! If there's anything you don't understand, then don't hesitate to ask in your reviews. There will be more soon, okay? My new laptop is coming in 7-10 days. Eeeeeeeeeee! 


	10. Draco's Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. *****************************************************************  
  
'Cendrillon.' Draco thought. 'Cinderella.'  
  
"I'm sorry if I am intruding on your privacy." Cendrillon continued, "But you sounded so desolate and I. well, I'm not quite sure why I am talking to you, really." She sighed.  
  
Draco had never heard anything more beautiful than her voice. He looked up into her turquoise-blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy." He said, knowing full well that his name would scare her away. Cendrillon gasped.  
  
"Oh!" she said softly, seeming slightly flustered. "I. I have heard of your late father."  
  
"I expect he killed someone you know, the bloodthirsty bastard." Draco spat viciously, turning to leave.  
  
"No, it isn't like that. My father was a Death Eater too."  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Cendrillon was nervously twisting a strand of her blonde hair around one finger.  
  
"His name was Marques de Varci. He killed my brother and sister, and would have killed me if Maman had not come in time. She took the Killing Curse for me." She was talking so quietly that Draco could only just hear what she was saying. He came a little closer.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked brusquely, hating himself. Here was a girl who could be a true friend, but he was pushing her away. But Cendrillon didn't give up and go away.  
  
"Because I have a feeling I can trust you." She stated simply.  
  
"Why? My father was a murderer, what makes you think I am not one too?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because of the way you talk about him when you sit at your mother's grave. I know I shouldn't, really, but I come here every day at the same time as you and I hear you often. You regard your father with such. contempt that I sincerely doubt you will turn out to be like him. I apologise for eavesdropping." she replied.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what to say. She had heard his innermost feelings, and that made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't be sorry." He mumbled, finally. Cendrillon smiled and her smile lit up the entire graveyard.  
  
"I'm glad that you aren't angry with me." She said.  
  
"How could I be angry at someone I hardly know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Quite easily." She said. Draco thought about it and realised she was right.  
  
"True." He admitted.  
  
"Now that it's clear you don't hate me, let's start again." Cendrillon said. "My name is Cendrillon Valerie de Varci. I attend Beauxbatons. I am seventeen years old. I have. no brothers or sisters. I currently live with my Tante Danielle. My favourite subject at school is Arithmancy."  
  
She sat down on a patch of grass on the hill behind the graves, and motioned Draco to sit down next to her. He did so.  
  
"Draco Xavier Malfoy. Hogwarts. Also seventeen. No siblings. I live in Malfoy Manor with a crazy house-elf. I don't really have a favourite subject." He responded.  
  
"You are at Hogwarts? But surely your family is French?" Cendrillon asked, seeming surprised.  
  
"Originally, yes. But I was taught many languages. I speak French and English equally." He replied. Cendrillon smiled at him.  
  
"I speak only a little English. Beauxbatons offers a language course."  
  
"We don't get that at Hogwarts." Draco remarked.  
  
And they talked far into the evening, long after the sun had gone down, the offspring of two Death Eaters, survivors of the world. Every day after that, they met at the same time every day in the same place. Draco learned about the deaths of Pierre, Monique, and Coralie de Varci by the hands of Marques de Varci. And Cendrillon learned about the death of Narcissa Malfoy by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
As the summer went by, the friendship deepened and matured into attraction, which blossomed into love. Cendrillon taught Draco to laugh again, to love life and be at peace with himself. A week before the end of the holiday, Draco's Hogwarts letter came. He was sitting at the dining room table when the post came, and was about to open it when Cendrillon came flying through the door since they had arranged to meet for breakfast that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Drake." She said breathlessly, kissing him. They had decided not to meet at the graveyard every day, it was too morbid. So sometimes they went to Cendrillon's aunt's house, other times to Malfoy Manor. Occasionally they ventured into the town for a little while, or Apparated to Toulouse.  
  
Cendrillon flung herself into a chair, brushing locks of blonde hair back from her face. She saw the letter in Draco's hand.  
  
"Is that from your school?" she asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes." He opened the letter and read it, his face paling even more, as Cendrillon breakfasted on toast and orange juice.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, noticing his expression.  
  
"They want me to be Head Boy." He said.  
  
"Surely that is a good thing?" Cendrillon laughed.  
  
"I don't know. They were going to have Harry Potter as Head Boy, I know it, but after what happened. I don't know, Lonnie. It's an enormous responsibility and many people will hate me because of my father."  
  
"Drake- take no notice of what others say. Do as you will. It is an honour to be Head Boy or Girl of any school." Cendrillon said firmly.  
  
"I. still.. I don't know if I even want to go back to school. It's the last year, and since I'm over sixteen I don't have to go back. There will be so much sorrow and grieving, Lonnie. Many people stayed at school for the summer, because they were orphaned or didn't want to leave their friends- or the graves of their friends. They will not welcome a Malfoy with open arms."  
  
"That's life." Cendrillon responded simply. Draco sighed, and wrote a reply to Dumbledore that stated his agreement to become Head Boy. He tied the letter to his owl and watched as it flew away, knowing that the letter sent in reply from Dumbledore would bring many changes for the following year. 


	11. Meeting Max

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, Camilla, Annie and Sam Grisham and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Anthony *****************************************************************  
  
When Draco got back to Hogwarts, things had changed. Since Dumbledore believed that people would want privacy and space after the horror of the Final Battle, the room arrangements had been changed. Everyone had their own private bedroom. The Houses were abolished too, since more rivalry was the last thing everyone needed.  
  
Away from Cendrillon, he retreated back into his shell. He rarely ventured out of his rooms apart from mealtimes and lessons. If he, as Head Boy, was required to plan something or attend a meeting, he would do so but never venturing ideas unless asked or showing much enthusiasm.  
  
At Christmas, finally, he went back to France and spent two weeks with Cendrillon. When he came back to school, he was slightly happier and began participating more. Halfway through February, Cendrillon owled with the news that she was pregnant and it was his baby. He immediately went to Dumbledore who said he had enough credits to graduate anyway. So he packed up and went back to Cendrillon. He married her.  
  
In September, Maxmillian Xavier Black was born. The family moved into Malfoy Manor.  
  
In October, it ended. Draco woke up one morning to find a note on the pillow next to him.  
  
Drake-  
  
I can't do this. We're too young and it will never work out. I can't be tied down with a child and a husband. Besides, I've met someone else and we are in love. I know you'll understand.  
  
Lonnie  
  
Your Cinderella  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"That's such a sad story." Hermione said. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I've heard sadder." He replied. Hermione thought about how much everything had changed since the Final Battle. How many lives it had ruined, how any hearts it had broken. It all traced back to Voldemort, really. He had started this all.  
  
"What is it you're searching for?" Hermione asked Draco in impulse, not knowing why she'd said it. Draco turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was about six in the morning when Hermione let herself back in, having walked a few miles along the shore after her conversation with Draco. To her surprise, Lavender was awake and doing aerobics in the living room. She stopped when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Herms? Hi! I thought you spent the night at Ginny's! But where are your clothes. and why are you covered in sand?" Lavender asked, doing stretches.  
  
"No, I came back last night but I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Hermione said, conjuring up some toast.  
  
"Oh. Meet anyone?" Lavender asked, starting on some exercises.  
  
"No." Hermione said, deciding for no particular reason to leave out her conversation with Draco.  
  
"Whatever. How was Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"I think she's okay now. She just really really misses him." Hermione said, her mouth full.  
  
"They were so in love. I remember wishing someone would feel that way about me." Lavender sighed, abandoning the aerobics.  
  
"I know," Hermione agreed. "I know."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After taking an Energizing Potion, Hermione no longer felt tired. She spent about half an hour cleaning the hut while Lavender was in the shower, then did some work for a couple of hours while thinking about what she wanted to do that day.  
  
"Lav? Any ideas for something to do?" she asked as Lavender was standing in front of her mirror applying eyeliner.  
  
"Nope." Lavender replied.  
  
"Maybe we could go see the dolphins in the bay? It's supposed to be nice out there. " Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay. I need to sunbathe anyway," Lavender agreed. They grabbed their beach bags from by the door and cut across town to the bay. It was a large grassy hill overlooking a stretch of water. They set their bags down about halfway up the hill. Lavender soon fell asleep in the warm sunshine, but Hermione scanned the water for any sign of dolphins.  
  
There were a few groups of people scattered across the hill, but it wasn't too crowded. There were a couple of restaurants down by the water. Since Lavender was asleep, Hermione decided to go down and buy a sandwich or something.  
  
She went to a little stall on the sand and bought a chicken pesto sandwich. She gazed out across the sand at the people eating at picnic tables, and caught sight of two heads of platinum hair. Draco and his son. She debated with herself whether or not to go say hello to them. Curiosity won her over- she really wanted to see what his son was like.  
  
She weaved her way through the tables. Draco looked up and saw her.  
  
"I seem to keep running into you." He said, smiling very faintly. Hermione could see deep smudges under his eyes. Max was an exact replica of Draco, just a lot smaller. He was engrossed in eating a grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
"I saw you guys from over there and I thought I'd just come and say hi." Hermione said.  
  
"Would you care to join us?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to intrude. Really, I just came to say hi." Hermione said. "And besides, I've already eaten."  
  
"It wouldn't be an intrusion. More of a welcome visit." He said. Hermione couldn't resist sitting down. Draco turned to his son.  
  
"Maxy, this is Hermione Granger. She went to school with me a few years ago. Say hi." He said gently. Hermione marveled at how soft he was with his son.  
  
"Hi!" he chirped. "I'm Max."  
  
"Hey there Max." Hermione said. She had always been quite good with little children. There was a short silence as Max took a large bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Daddy's sad again." Max said unexpectedly. "He gets sad a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said, knowing that Draco was getting slightly uncomfortable. Max continued.  
  
"Daddy gets sad since Mommy went away after his own Mommy and Daddy died-" Draco said something in French to Max, who obediently began eating his sandwich again.  
  
"Oui Daddy." He said. Draco turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I tend to drift off into French when I'm with Max." Draco said.  
  
"It's okay. It's interesting listening to other languages. Can you speak anything else besides English and French?" she asked.  
  
"Mais bien sur." He replied. "But of course. I was brought up in a multi- lingual environment. I was taught to speak German, French, English and Japanese. I lost most of the Japanese when went to Hogwarts though." He said.  
  
"Wow. Can Max speak German too?" she asked, watching the little boy play with his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied.  
  
"And how old did you say he was?" Hermione asked. To the extent of her knowledge, Max's linguistic skills were far superior to those of other children his age.  
  
"He'll be two in September, won't you Max?" Draco said.  
  
"Ja, Klar. Daddy, willst du mit mir gespielen dieses machmittag?" Max asked.  
  
"Ich mu? ein bib?chen arbeite machen." Draco said gently. Max pouted.  
  
"Bitte, Daddy?" he asked. "Ich liebe wann du willst mit mir gespielen!"  
  
"Max, ich mu? arbeite. Aber vielleicht konnen wir dieses abend ein Rätsel machen."  
  
"Gerne." Max stopped pouting. Hermione smiled at this dialogue, vaguely recalling from somewhere that 'arbeite' meant work and 'spiele' meant play.  
  
Max looked around and became visibly excited.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Camilla's over there! Can I go say hello? Can I? Can I?" He cried. Hermione looked over to where a small dark-haired girl was walking with her parents. Max waved at them.  
  
"They've seen us and they're coming over here!" Max said, smiling. They did indeed come over. Draco introduced Hermione to the adults as Max chattered away to his friend.  
  
"Annie, Sam, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Annie and Sam Grisham." He said.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Hermione said. The pair responded in the same way.  
  
"Draco, can we borrow Max for the afternoon? Camilla wants to go to the zoo and it would be nice if he could come too." Annie said. Draco looked dubious.  
  
"The zoo? Which one?" he asked.  
  
"One in London. We'll take a portkey and be back by sunset. We'll be really careful with him, don't worry." Annie assured him.  
  
"That sounds great, He'd love to go." Draco replied. They smiled and left, taking Max with them. Hermione started to get up from the table.  
  
"I'd better go, since you have work to do. Was that what you were saying? I never really understood German." Hermione laughed. Draco smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes, there's a bunch of legal stuff I have to take care of." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But it will take a while. Law was never really my strong point."  
  
"Really? I studied law for a little while. If there's anything you need help with, I could give you a hand." She offered. Draco looked immensely relieved.  
  
"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to spend hours slaving away at it. Hopefully with your help it won't take too long. But wait a second- aren't you on holiday? Don't you have something better to do?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. Lavender's fine jus lying in the sun but I can't do that for more than a couple of days. So what is it exactly you're working on?" she asked. Draco looked down, the trace of a smile disappearing.  
  
"It's a custody case. Cendrillon is trying to get hold of Max."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I am hyper because my laptop came and it is sooooooooooooo cool. I have been permanently hyper for the past few days, and I am seriously sleep deprived. I have had literally 20 hours sleep in 72 hours. Not good for the eyes. Or the imagination. I WANT REVIEWS! YES I DO! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially tiger_tiger2 who is my most wonderful reviewer. Peace! 


	12. The Case

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated Sophie. Thanks for being a cool friend!!! *****************************************************************  
  
Hermione was stunned.  
  
"She what?" she asked incredulously, sure she'd heard wrong. After all Cendrillon had done to Draco, she was trying to take away his son too? The only thing he had left? Draco nodded sadly.  
  
"She wants him back. Says she's got a boyfriend and a steady job, which changes everything. It was different when we were younger, and she'd just left. But now she has a stable background in which to bring up the son she left behind. Which do you think the jury will choose- me, no job, no partner, or her, with everything?" he said, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't a question and Hermione knew it.  
  
"Oh god. That's a really hard case." She sighed.  
  
"I know. But I can't let her take him- I just can't. No one knows how much he means to me, no one could ever imagine. If she gets him..." Draco trailed off and shook his head, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Are you doing this the muggle way or the wizarding way?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Muggle. Cendrillon's boyfriend, apparently, is a Muggle and has no idea about the wizarding world let alone the fact that Cendrillon's a witch. Or that Max and I are wizards."  
  
"So.... if Max were to be put in Cendrillon's custody, he would be raised as a muggle?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, think about it. If it's a Muggle trial, they can't use your father against you. And who's your lawyer?" she asked.  
  
"Name's Adrian Sylvester. He's not much help, actually. More interested in how much I'm paying him than the actual case."  
  
"And when's the trial?"  
  
"Next week. That's why I'm so frantic. I've been thinking all summer about what I can say to convince the jury that Max is better off than me. The only thing I can think of is that I love him and Cendrillon doesn't- but no one can prove that." He replied.  
  
"And have you- or Max- seen Cendrillon since she left?"  
  
"No. All the correspondence we've had was second-hand owls through our lawyers." He replied.  
  
"Look, Draco, I know this seems like a hopeless case to you but I can help you. I'm not an expert at this but I'll try my best. Please, try and look on the bright side?" she said.  
  
"I can't help it. Have you ever had just one person who's the centre of your entire existence? Having him taken away would just ruin me. Completely. I keep thinking, you know? What if Cendrillon gets full custody? And all I get is a restraining order and one lousy letter a year? He'll be two soon. He might spend that birthday with his mother, and every other birthday after that-"  
  
"Don't do this to yourself. You'll just work yourself into a state." Hermione said, like a nanny looking after a little boy. How ironic.  
  
"I know I will. And I don't care. If he gets taken from me I'll have nothing else to live for."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They walked to Draco's place in silence. Hermione had looked back at Lavender, who was still fast asleep, and decided not to leave her considering how peaceful she was in the sun. Anyway, hopefully she'd be back in time to do something with her friend that night.  
  
They walked for about ten minutes before Draco turned right into a semicircular driveway. At the edge of the driveway was a white house- medium bordering on large. He stopped at the front door and opened it with a flick of the wand he pulled from his back pocket and led the way into an open, airy hallway.  
  
"This is a great house. Do I get a tour?" Hermione asked, hoping to cheer him up at least a little bit.  
  
"Sure. If you want. This is the hallway." Draco gestured around the space. There were a few photos on the wall, arranged tastefully, of Draco and Max. There were also a few pictures of Draco with the other Slytherins from Hogwarts, ranging from first year to the beginning of seventh.  
  
"These are good, there Hogwarts ones. Where did you get them?" Hermione asked, looking at a photo of Draco laughing with Millicent Bulstrode and Isaac Macnair.  
  
"Amy Nott always had a camera with her. Sort of like the Colin Creevey of Slytherin."  
  
"This is a really good one." Hermione said, looking at it. It depicted Draco and Blaise Zabini playing poker in the Slytherin common room, others watching from their seats. Hermione guessed they were about fifteen years old in the photo.  
  
"They were all good people. Everyone hated us, but we were all the same as everyone else- only we had the parents who were death eaters. After a while we got used to being treated like death eaters and just stuck to our own." Draco explained, some of the light in his eyes going out even more than it already had.  
  
"What happened to them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It depends, really. They all fought. Pansy died- Weasley killed her by accident. Millie went back to France- she came to see me last month, actually. She's married. Has a baby. Isaac went to America. Haven't heard from him since. Blaise went clinically insane. He's in St. Mungo's. Amy died too; she inhaled a lot of smoke in the fire. I offered to buy these off her parents but they gave them to me. There are lots more of them around the house. Crabbe went to university in Italy. He was never as stupid as everyone thought; he's close to getting a Masters in Italian, so I've heard. He's still there, I think; no one's seen him in a few months. No one knows where Goyle is; he disappeared after the Battle." Draco finished.  
  
"I. we. oh. Blaise- wasn't he your best friend?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah Blaise and Millie. Pansy was my girlfriend for a while- she wasn't actually as bad as everyone thinks. She was fun to be around."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said, remembering all the times Draco and Pansy had been so terrible towards her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. And we did it because Slytherin Purebloods aren't allowed to show weakness. Once Millie's father whipped her because she just said 'hello' to someone in Ravenclaw and he somehow found out. It's not as though we secretly longed to be best friends with Potter and everyone, but we didn't really hate any of you either. It's so much easier to be horrible and accepter in your own society than to be neutral, accepted by the other houses, and risk being beaten senseless at home." Draco said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Beaten? Whipped?" she asked. "All of you?"  
  
"Except Amy. Her parents ignored her completely because her older brother was already a Death Eater and they were too proud of him to notice her." He replied matter-of-factly. "Let me show you the rest of the house then we can brainstorm the case." He said, walking through a door to the left. Hermione followed.  
  
On of the walls in the kitchen was all windows and doors, letting the light through. There was a cooking area surrounded by a light wood counter, and a table in the centre of the room. There were cookbooks on a shelf above the stove, photos of Max neatly spellotaped to the fridge.  
  
The next room was Max's bedroom. It was painted a medium blue. A bed shaped like a race car took up a lot of space against the wall. A bookshelf lined with picture books took up another wall. A small chest at the end of the bed held toys. Hermione was surprised at this- she had expected Max to have every single toy ever made, him being a Malfoy and all.  
  
"I try not to spoil him." Draco said. It was creeping her out how he seemed to read her mind.  
  
There were a couple of simple guestrooms- "I don't know why, no one ever stays here." Draco said- and matching bathrooms for them. The garage/broom shed held two cars- a Citroën Picasso and a Porsche Boxer, and a bunch of racing brooms.  
  
Draco's room wasn't very big- just a bed pushed into a corner and a bedside table with a lamp. There were more photos in this room, too.  
  
Then Draco stopped in front of a large set of wooden double doors.  
  
"I think you'll like this room." He said, opening them and gesturing for Hermione to go in before him. She did, and gasped at the sight.  
  
The ceiling was really high, and the walls were lined with. books. Six foot high bookshelves covered the walls, with glass windows where the bookshelves ended to let the light in. There were two black leather couches facing each other in the middle of the room, with a coffee table in between them.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione breathed. "How many books are in here?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, actually. Thousands. I moved them all over here from the Manor in Hertfordshire before I sold it." Hermione snapped to attention.  
  
"You sold Malfoy Manor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It reminded me of everything bad about my childhood, so it had to go. And it was too big- you could never find anyone there. But I had to keep the books." He said. Hermione wanted nothing more than to grab the nearest book and sit down with it on one of the black couches, but she knew she couldn't. She had to help Draco with his case. Draco had walked over to a shelf and tapped a big gold book three times with his wand. Hermione watched as the bookshelf swung around to reveal a doorway. Draco went in, and she followed.  
  
Inside was an office, with a big black desk. There was a laptop on the desk, and a phone. Three or four filing cabinets stood on either side of the desk.  
  
"What's in there?" Hermione asked, pointing to a green door at the back of the room, opposite the entrance to the library.  
  
"My Potions room. I don't want Max going in there and spilling something all over himself, or walking into a filing cabinet, which is why I made it so he can't get in here." He explained, taking a sheaf of paper out of one of the cabinets.  
  
"Clever." Hermione said.  
  
"These are all the letter sent to me from Cendrillon via the lawyer." Draco said.  
  
"They'll help." Hermione said, taking them. They went back into the library and sat on one of the couches, and began thinking of things to say that would keep Draco's son in his custody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sooo glad about the reviews I got for the last chapter! Since my internet is broken again, I'm having to write on my laptop and them upload on my sister's computer. However she wont let me do anything more than upload and check my email, so I can't see who reviewed about what or mention you by name. I might remember your name though. Tiger_tiger2, that sucks about your niece. I really want a niece/nephew/goddaughter/godson but since no adult trusts me with their kids ( I wonder why. it wasn't my fault the kid got sick! It ate ALL the goddam yoghurt!) and my sister is only 11, I somehow don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Whoever it was who understood the German, sorry if I've made any mistakes- I only learn it at school and since I'm only in 8th grade I think I deserve to still be allowed to make mistakes in it. FanFiction didn't understand the symbol that looks sorta like a big B with a tail ( I forgot the real name for it) and stands for the 'ss' sound, which is why it says 'ich mu?' a lot. Sorry everyone. Just so you guys all know there'll be a lot of different languages in the fic along the way, including some Italian. Everyone has to tell me if I make mistakes in anything, ok? I'd write another chapter but I have a Math Challenge tomorrow and I gotta study. *swears violently*. DAMN SCHOOL! WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE ALL JUST HAVE TUTORS, EH? 


	13. Jacksitting

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Katie. Thanks for teaching me to draw anime- you fully rock, man!!!! *****************************************************************  
  
They had spent half an hour going through the papers that Draco had, then brainstormed. From what Hermione could see, there was very little hope that Draco would be able to keep full custody of Max. However, she was determined to try and help him win this. She was positive that Draco would at least get part custody, which was better than nothing.  
  
She left Draco's house at five p.m., having told Draco to go through ideas in his head and write any good ones down. They would meet again tomorrow to discuss what Draco was going to say at the trial. He had said many times that she was supposed to be on holiday and shouldn't be bothering, but this was something Hermione wanted to do. Draco was such a changed person from the guy he'd been at Hogwarts, and Hermione felt so bad for him. What she'd gone through after the Battle had been hard enough. Draco had lost his parents, and his wife. Hermione had lost her parents too - they hadn't died, but she'd still lost them- and there was Ron.  
  
Ron. He had been that first true love of your life during the happiest time of your teenage years- the typical, fairy-tale kind of romance. Life wasn't like that all the time. Friendships were broken along with hearts; children were buried beside their parents.  
  
Out of her, Ginny, Harry and Ron, only she had graduated from Hogwarts in the end. Ginny had moved into the apartment she was still in now when she was sixteen, and studied at home as well as doing a couple of jobs like waitressing and secretarial. She was on maternity leave now. Hermione had no idea how she could possibly have looked after Jack, kept her apartment clean, done all her schoolwork, waitressed at two London restaurants and been a secretary to a businessman on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays without hiring a nanny while still grieving for Harry. But Ginny had always been a very upbeat, practical, multi-tasking kind of person. Now that she had Seamus, she was happy again and didn't need to work so much. It was good for her to relax for a while. She had kept busy to keep her heartache at bay, and it had worked, the grief was gone.  
  
Every time Hermione thought of Ginny, she thought of Ron, too. No one had seen him since the day he'd vanished s few weeks after the Final Battle. The Weasleys had received an owl saying that he was okay but he wasn't coming home yet and probably wouldn't be for several years. No one knew exactly where he was either, so no one had been able to talk him into coming back. Hermione didn't particularly want him home. It would bring up too many complicated things; bring back memories and thoughts that were best kept forgotten. She had loved him, for sure, but he was gone and that's the end of it.  
  
Lavender wasn't around when Hermione let herself into the little kitchen. However, Ginny was, sitting on one of the chairs, holding Jack on her lap.  
  
"Gin? Hi! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but. what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She noticed that Ginny was smiling, which had to be a good sign.  
  
"I just really need a favor- could you please, please watch Jack for me? Just for tonight? I'm begging. Seamus apologized, he came home this morning, and he wants to take me out for dinner but there's no one at The Burrow to take Jack and I can't-"  
  
"It's fine. I haven't got plans." Hermione assured her friend.  
  
"You are wonderful! Thanks a million. I was panicking just then, since I had no idea when you were going to be home. No one's picking up here, and Lav isn't answering her cell which is weird. Where is Lav, by the way?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No idea. Were you waiting here long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A few minutes, yeah. Were you having fun, wherever you were?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah. Do you want me to come to your place to watch Jack or should I keep him here?" she asked.  
  
"Your choice." Ginny replied. Jack grabbed a spoon and banged it on the table. "Don't do that, Jack."  
  
"I'd rather be at your place, so Lavender has no excuse to kill me for ditching her earlier, but if you and Seamus are gonna. you know."  
  
"Herms, I'm seven months pregnant. There's no way something's gonna happen." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Cool. How did you get here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I took a portkey. I tried to floo but it didn't work- what are the travel rules for the island, by the way? They confuse me." Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh. People staying on the island can Apparate in and out once they've checked in or if they have a Resident's Pass. Groups can portkey in using legal or illegal portkeys, as long as they have a reason for doing so- I'm guessing someone asked you what you were doing on the Island?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. I said we were coming to see you and they let us out of that white building- the Arrivals Hall, was it?"  
  
"Yep, that's it. You can't floo to or from or around the island, ever. And there's like a ferry or something but hardly anyone takes that except squibs or whoever." Hermione concluded.  
  
"I get it. But to portkey out of here, do you have to go from a Departure Hall or something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not unless you're checking out." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ok. Let's take a portkey back to my place then" Ginny suggested. Hermione quickly made a portkey and they soon found themselves at Ginny's apartment once again.  
  
"Herms, again, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." Ginny called from her closet where she was getting dressed.  
  
"It's no problem." Hermione replied, watching Jack run around in circles on the living room rug. "I like babysitting Jack. He's sweet, aren't you Jack?"  
  
"Sure, Aunt Mione." Jack said happily.  
  
"Be warned. When it's only me and him, he's a complete nightmare. Whatever you do, DO NOT GIVE HIM SUGAR. And he's allergic to strawberries and pork-"  
  
"Gin. You're forgetting that I was there when he was born and have literally not gone through two weeks of my life since then without seeing him- and you. I know exactly what he's like in every possible mood. Chill." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry. I forget sometimes." Ginny said sheepishly, coming out of her closet. She was wearing a simple black dress that looked stunning on her despite the baby bump. She picked up Jack, spun him around, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Bye Jack. Be good for Aunt Hermione, alright?" she said, hugging him.  
  
"'Kay." Jack responded cheerily. Ginny grabbed her portkey and was gone.  
  
The evening passed mainly uneventfully, apart from one crazy hour involving Jack, a cup of coffee and an extremely destroyed crystal vase. Hermione was sure she could fix it, and would do so as soon as Jack went to sleep. He was currently sitting on the couch watching Pingu. The phone rang, and Hermione went into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Ginny and Seamus' house, Hermione speaking." She said easily.  
  
"HERMS! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Lavender screeched from the other end of the line. The volume of her voice was so unexpected that Hermione nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"I'm emergency Jack-sitting. Why?" she asked calmly. A pissed-off Lavender was never something to take on, full-frontal.  
  
"WHY? BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME ASLEEP ON THAT HILL AND NOW I'M SUN-FRIED!" Lavender yelled. Hermione winced.  
  
"Sorry, Lav. I thought you used the charm." She said sheepishly.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU'D WAKE ME UP AFTER A WHILE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE OFF LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Lav, please. I'm trying to keep an eye on Jack. I'm sorry for not waking you. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, in her best peaceful voice.  
  
"I will be as soon as I can finish this goddam potion and pour it all over myself." Lavender snarled. Hermione could hear hissing and stirring in the background.  
  
"Where are you burnt?" she asked.  
  
"All down my back and my shoulders."  
  
"It's a good thing you're a witch then, huh? Listen, I have to go. I really am sorry Lav. Feel better." Hermione hung up before her outraged friend could say any more and went back to the land of Pingu where everything was simple and you didn't hurt one friend by helping another.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I can't believe all the reviews I got for the last chapter! It's totally mind-blowing! It's so nice to know that lots of people read your stories and actually bother to give some feedback.  
  
Priah- thank you so much for that review. You managed to point out everything that I myself found wrong with the story. I know I'm gonna sound all self-defensive here but let me just explain a few things- Ginny's parents didn't mind that she was pregnant at 15 because she's the only girl, and also it was Harry's baby. They knew Harry wouldn't treat Ginny badly or anything, and that even if they didn't give their support Ginny would have the baby anyway so they just went along with it. About the rest of the hogwarts people having kids- it's just one of those young generation things, you know? Also, when a lot of people die right in front of you (Final Battle, I'll get to it later), and the number of you that there was before decreases, you just feel like you should have children to a. replace in number, but not in heart, those who have died and b. to fill the void in your life left by the death of your friends. Also, in JK Rowling's wizarding world, education beyond hogwarts seems non-existent so people would have more time to focus on families and such because their careers were settled fairly early-on in life. I have absolutely no excuse though, for making Max a lot more clever than he is. But you know, come kids are actually geniuses at that age. One time I read in the newspaper about this one-year-old who had the brain capacity of like a twelve-year-old or something. But I'm not trying to make Max out as a normal kid- he's really, really special and advanced for his age. Normally I'd agree with you that it's absurd, but this is a fanfic based on Harry Potter where almost everything is possible- so will you go along with it that Max can talk and stuff? Please? With Hermione and Draco- touchy subjects do come out of nowhere if you just meet someone you hated for years then didn't hate anymore after you watched your friends and his friends die together. It would naturally happen because each of them want to see the other's point of view and know what happened to the other- you know after exams or whatever you just HAVE to know what your friends put for question nine or something? Like that, only about the Battle. And Ginny isn't always hysterical- she was just having a bad day like I do sometimes. Only, of course, I didn't have a baby at fifteen (Im only 13) with a guy that dies afterwards so her bad days would be a whole lot worse than mine. But seriously, thanks for the review. You, as a reviewer, are definitely entitled to tell me when a story is absolute shite. It's amazing to know that someone actually bothered to write so much abut a little story I thought up off the top of my head. And please keep reviewing- I'm really sorry if this whole paragraph I've just written in response to your review has put you off my fic. Thanks again!  
  
Emval- glad to know you like me using the name Valerie- even if I sorta used it for a really evil bitch. I love that name. I always had a thing for French names, because my mom's name is Monique and one of my uncles is called Andre.  
  
NitenGale- YES! SOMEONE FINALLY GOT THE NAME! I was waiting to see if anyone would get that Cendrillon means 'Cinderella'. There was a hint in a previous chapter. Go You! You win the imaginary prize!  
  
Everyone else: If I wanna post this before school I can't mention you all by name but I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Peace. 


	14. The Needed Ingredient

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Vicky. Thanks for always cheering me up when I was down. *****************************************************************  
  
Hermione spent that night on Ginny's couch, listening out for Jack in her sleep. Ginny and Seamus came home at some point between two and eight am, because they were awake and making breakfast when Hermione staggered out of the living room. After having a few pancakes with them, Hermione Apparated back to Merlin's Island.  
  
Lavender was awake, and eating her breakfast which consisted of half a grapefruit and a glass of orange juice. She looked up and sighed when Hermione Apparated neatly onto the couch.  
  
"Herms, this really isn't working. We came on holiday together and we hardly see each other at all." She said.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry. There are just lots of people who need my help right now and I-"  
  
"It's not really your fault. But I think maybe we should plan a few things to do together and then just d our own things for the rest of the time." Lavender suggested.  
  
"Ok. Sure." Hermione said, relieved that she would be able to spend more time helping Draco without lying to Lavender about where she was going.  
  
"So, I thought tonight we could go clubbing or something?" Lavender asked hopefully.  
  
"I. I dunno, Lav-"  
  
"Dean will be there." Lavender said in her most annoying I-know-you-like- him voice.  
  
"Oh. I mean, so what?" Hermione said.  
  
"Come on. It'll be fun. Please? And I won't tease you about it if you get drunk or anything." Lavender wheedled.  
  
"Fine. But for all of today I'm working, ok?" Hermione compromised.  
  
"Working? On what? We're supposed to be on holiday." Lavender sighed.  
  
"I want to do those spreadsheets we need, and I have to file the application so that we get better lab use times this autumn, and I have to research a couple of new leads on the ingredients needed for the cure-"  
  
"Okay. I get it. Anything I need to do?" Lavender asked, making it obvious that she wouldn't do anything even if Hermione begged.  
  
"No. Not really." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going shopping. Sure you have to work?" Lav asked, standing up and shoving lipsticks and change off the counter into her handbag.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"We'll go out around eight or nine, okay?" Lavender said, Apparating. Hermione got out her laptop and began typing.  
  
*************  
  
Three hours later, Hermione screamed in frustration and banged her head on the table. One of the lab ingredients that she and Lavender were using in their experiments had just been re-classified as a Class A XXX Dangerous Substance. It had been a Class A XX for the past twenty years, meaning that you needed the ministry's permission to use it. Because they needed it for medical research, it had only taken a few weeks to get hold of a large supply. But now that it was Class A XXX, they needed the permission of someone who is currently or had been at some point in time a member of the Wizengamot. This meant she would have to find Dumbledore and arrange a meeting where he could sign all the proper documents. It could take months for the documents to be processed and to have the ingredient shipped in from Australia, where it was found.  
  
Slamming her laptop shut, Hermione swore to herself and ran upstairs. After showering and dressing quickly in her semi-casual work robes, she Apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
As she waited outside the Hogwarts gates for Hagrid to let her in, Hermione remembered one of the last times she had been in Dumbledore's office, just after Jack was born.  
  
***********************  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk. Pushing the silver instrument aside, he conjured two chairs and motioned two them.  
  
"Good morning Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. Please, sit." They did so.  
  
"Miss Weasley, let me first congratulate you on the birth of your son." Dumbledore smiled kindly from behind his glasses.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Ginny said, smiling back.  
  
"I have called you here to discuss your future at Hogwarts. Do you wish to continue your wizarding education here?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to graduate." Ginny said earnestly.  
  
"I had a feeling you would say that. However I imagine you would like to look after your child as well rather than sending him to your parents, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I inquired as to the possibility of Jack being allowed in your lessons, under a silencing charm, but certain teachers feel that he would be a distraction to you and other students. Then I asked to the possibility of you having a half-day timetable, but then the Examiner's Board argued that you would miss important subjects and would have to make them up somehow for NEWTS."  
  
"So.. what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I believe the most agreeable option is to have Madam Pomfrey watch Jack whilst you are in lessons. During your break times, you and Harry may visit him. If you fall behind in classes, I daresay Miss Granger here might find the time to tutor you. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Yes, that would be perfect." Ginny said, beaming.  
  
"The Professors have agreed to be lenient with you this year, but if you take advantage of this then they will be stricter than ever."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And one more thing. I have spoken with Mr. Potter, and he says that the two of you are engaged. Congratulations on that also."  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"And now I suggest you go down to lunch. I daresay the rest of Gryffindor House will be ecstatic to see you back. You and Mr. Potter may have the rest of the day off. But Miss Granger, you will be expected in all your normal classes. Good day to you both."  
  
Hermione and Ginny left Dumbledore's office and went down to the Great Hall. Classes had not ended yet, so only Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table. They went and sat with him, playing with Jack. Then the bell rang and a torrent of students poured into the Hall and over to them. Every girl in Gryffindor begged to hold Jack, while the guys congratulated the pair and said they hoped Jack inherited Harry's talent for Quidditch. Dean made several thousand baby jokes, while Ron attempted to eat all the food on the whole table since no-one else was eating. Eventually lunch was over, and Hermione went off to Ancient Runes whilst Ginny and Harry made their way to the Hospital Wing to talk with Madam Pomfrey. Somehow Hermione got through Ancient Runes, then Herbology and Charms. Finally it was the end of the day and she traipsed back to the Common Room. She was admitted through the portrait-hole and found herself in the midst of a party. Fred and George had sent over several crates of sweets from Hogsmeade, and bewitched some fireworks to spell out the words "Welcome Jack!". In one corner, people were crowded round Ginny, in the other, Harry was holding Jack and explaining to Seamus why it was a bad idea to give a five-day-old baby butterbeer to drink.  
  
Hermione fought her way through the crowd and found Ginny, who looked exhausted and really pale.  
  
"Hey, Gin, are you okay?" she yelled over the crowd.  
  
"Not really!" Ginny yelled back. "I need some air!"  
  
"Let's go outside then!" Hermione said. They went back out through the portrait-hole.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Hermione, who was starving.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. I didn't eat any candy- I don't trust Fred and George."  
  
"Let's go down to dinner then." They did. The Gryffindor table was nearly empty, as everyone was at the party. They were interrupted every minute by people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw yelling out their best wishes to Ginny. Hermione was halfway through a mound of mashed potatoes when Draco Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Crap, he's coming over here." Ginny whispered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. If he says something awful I'll hit him." Hermione reassured her friend. Malfoy walked slowly over to them, for once not surrounded by cronies. He stopped a meter away from them, and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Congratulations, Weasley." He said lightly. Hermione's mouth dropped open as he turned and glided smoothly out of the hall. "What the hell? Was it just me or was Malfoy. civil?" Ginny asked, shocked. "Wow. I wonder who paid him to be nice to us." Hermione said. They finished eating in shocked silence.  
  
"So, when do your classes start?" Hermione asked as they climbed the big staircase.  
  
"Monday. Double Herbology first thing." Ginny replied, sighing. A tall figure in black robes came zooming towards them. It was Harry, glasses askew, clutching Jack tightly.  
  
"Thank god! I couldn't find you, Gin, and no-one knew where you'd gone!"  
  
"Oh, we just came to eat something untouched by the wands of my darling brothers." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Fudge Fudge. Fred and George had some fun with that one. Turned Lavender into a bowler hat like the one fudge used to wear before he got sacked. Anyway, Gin, I just came to find you," Harry grinned, "Because there's something you need to see. And Hermione, Ron's looking for you. He's waiting in the common-room by the fire."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, taking a hint and going back up to Gryffindor Tower whilst Harry, Ginny and Jack strolled off in the other direction. Ron was waiting for her, watching Seamus attempting to turn Lavender back into a person.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione said, sitting down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Hi!" Ron said, kissing her. "I've hardly talked to you all day. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I've just been with Ginny."  
  
"I still can't believe my little sister has a baby. It's so."  
  
"Cute?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Nasty." Ron said, shuddering, Hermione sighed.  
  
"But Ron, it's not Harry's fault if things don't work out between them, you know?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, it takes two to tango if you know what I mean, and if the consequences-"  
  
"Don't be unreasonable."  
  
"Fine. Harry is a wonderful, genuinely lovely person into whose bed my sister just HAPPENED to fall-" Ron said in a false, high voice.  
  
"Ron, I thought you weren't mad at him any more? I though after I hit you and you apologised to him that you forgave him?"  
  
"Well I changed my mind. After seeing everyone CONGRATULATE him and Ginny all day. like it's something to be PROUD of."  
  
"So you're saying if I had your baby you wouldn't be proud?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"That's not what I meant! It's different with them, you know-"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Erm. Ginny's younger?" Ron said lamely.  
  
"If she was born one year earlier, she'd be in our year, Ron."  
  
"Still. She's too young."  
  
"You are so impossible." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I so am not!"  
  
"Let's just hope I never have your baby."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're not stupid enough to not be careful like them." Ron said. Hermione slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Ron, I told you, I don't like talking about it in public." She said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's so bad for people to know that you actually have a sex life- "  
  
"Shut up! I am NOT talking about this right now. You are being such an arse- "  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hermione. Calm down." Ron said consolingly. Hermione was slightly mollified.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." She said, kissing Ron one last time and heading up to her dorm. Tired by the day's events, she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.  
  
**************************  
  
Several hours later, Hermione returned to Merlin's Island, having just owled the documents from the Hogwarts Owlery to various people who needed to see them before she would be allowed to use the ingredient. Dumbledore had been kind and efficient, asking about her life while they worked through the necessary paperwork. Hermione had strolled down the empty halls for a moment or two before leaving, remembering the days when she would shuffle from class to class, her bag heavy with books, waiting to learn something new.  
  
After getting ready to go out, she let Lavender do her makeup and hair and they left for the club. Lavender had chosen it as usual, it was a tall, several-storey place called Atlantis' Palace. The inside was themed with loads of tropical fish in wall-high tanks and shiny dark blue floors.  
  
Dean was waiting by the bar. After pushing Hermione in Dean's direction, Lavender went off to dance on the floor below. Hermione smiled at Dean and took a seat next to him. The music wasn't nearly as loud as at Night Owl- they could actually talk without having to yell.  
  
Dean bought Hermione a drink, something that was orange and tasted like pineapples. She drank it all in one and ordered another. Before she knew it, she was making out with him.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Dean asked apprehensively as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Not at all." Hermione laughed, pulling him back towards her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ohmigod. I cannot believe all the reviews! There have been, like, 20 for the last chapter alone! I was thinking about being really nice and posting two new chapters but I don't have time if I want to watch the final of 'I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here' tonight. And I FULLY have to see if Kerry wins. I hope Peter Andre drowns. In his own-  
  
Sorry about that. Hyperness. I'm listening to AAR, Swing swing swing. That song rocks soooo much. And eight grade sucks! Thank you to the reviewer who is also in 8th grade. In fact, thank you to all my reviewers! Please, fell free to review more than once. In fact, a review for every new chapter would be greatly appreciated.  
  
For whoever asked, Pingu is a cartoon that all the little English kids watch. It's about a little penguin who lives in a igloo. I personally think it sucks, but all the kids I know under seven- and actually some over that age coughVickycough- watch it.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL! Btw, I haven't had time to spellcheck or anything so sorry for errors in advance. I really need a beta. anyway. oh, yeah - does anyone know how to do those three full-stop things? And italics and bold? And what the hell is a mary-sue? And is a one-shot something with one chapter? I know obvious stuff like slash and lemon but I am really confused about the other stuff.  
  
Peace, y'all. 


	15. Helping A Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Judge Anderson, Adrian Sylvester, Robert Clegg, Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Chloe. I wonder how full your swear box is now......... *****************************************************************  
  
At eleven the next day, after huge amounts of hangover potion and a long bath, she went over to Draco's house and rang the doorbell. Draco opened the door. He looked terrible- paler than usual, which dark shadows under his eyes.  
  
"Hi. Are you okay? You don't look as though you slept too well." Hermione said as she followed him through to the library.  
  
"I ran out of Sleeping Draught." Draco said.  
  
"Couldn't you just have bought some at the 24-hour-drugsrore on Main?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes- but I make my own and I make it differently so that Max can wake me if he needs to. With normal Sleeping Draught you're out like a light until it wears off, which isn't a good idea when you have a small child." Draco explain, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Oh. Right." Hermione said, feeling foolish. "So where is Max?" she asked, as they went into Draco's office.  
  
"I took him to day care this morning." Draco said. He walked over to the simmering cauldron in the potions lab and started expertly slicing some roots.  
  
"Do you mind if I just finish this? Then we can get to work on the case." Draco said, taking a pinch of powder from a jar on the table beside in and throwing it into the cauldron.  
  
"Sure. What is it that you put in there to make it so that you can be woken?" Hermione asked, perching on the edge of Draco's desk chair and watching as he stirred the cauldron and sniffed it before slicing more roots. Hermione was fascinated by the exact precision with which he sliced the ingredients and added them. He was a true potion-maker.  
  
"It's pretty complicated. You have to alter the time-effect side of the potion. That's the Mandrake Root- you break down the elements in there and reverse the compound that keeps you asleep. That makes the potion send you into a sleep from which you can be woken." Draco said.  
  
"I would never have thought of that. How long did it take you to figure it out?" she asked.  
  
"An hour or so." Draco said, absorbed in lowering the flame.  
  
"Whoa." Hermione said, impressed. "How could you do that in such a short time?"  
  
"Well, I had to do it unless I wanted to hire a nanny. I thought it would take a lot longer to figure out exactly what to do, but using Muggle Chemistry it was fairly easy." Draco said, stirring again then turning the flame off completely.  
  
"Okay. It has to cool for a few hours. Let's get back to the case- have you got any ideas?" He asked.  
  
After ordering in Chinese food for lunch, they spent the afternoon going over points that would help Draco win the case. Hermione scanned Cendrillon's civilian records, looking for anything that would turn the court against her having custody of Max. Draco got reports from Max's day care minders, who all said that Max was thriving in Draco's care.  
  
At about six-thirty, Draco fell asleep with his face on a couple of heavy books. Hermione didn't want to wake him. He'd said that Camilla's parents would be bringing Max home later that evening, so Hermione left a note telling Draco to owl her when he wanted to meet next- she had promised Dean that she would come to his restaurant for dinner. He'd said the restaurant was called Music House.  
  
She went straight to Main Street, finding the restaurant with little difficulty. After being seated at a table by the guy at the door, Hermione turned around to find Dean in the seat opposite her.  
  
"Hi." He said, grinning. He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron.  
  
"Nice hat." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I know." Dean said modestly. "What can I get you?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said, looking at the menu on the table. "What do you recommend?"  
  
"The Rachmaninov's nice. It's a Russian Specialty. Or the Beethoven? German frankfurters? Maybe the Packerbell's Cannon?" He suggested.  
  
"Beethoven sounds good." Hermione said. Dean flicked his wand and a dish of sausages with bread appeared in front of her. Hermione began eating.  
  
"It's good." She said approvingly. Dean grinned some more.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
"Stupid question- if you cook by conjuring, then what's that apron for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To prove that I'm actually a chef and not some randomer." Dean said.  
  
"That makes sense. So, listen are you working all of tonight? Maybe we could go out again?" Hermione asked. Dean's face fell slightly.  
  
"Actually, Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. And seriously, this isn't about you." Dean began. Hermione sighed inwardly. This wasn't going to be anything good.  
  
"I just don't think I can be in a relationship right now, with anyone. I'm so sorry if you feel let down or used in any way, and I hope you can forgive me and just forget what happened." Dean said. Hermione could tell that it had taken him a lot of time to plan what to say.  
  
"It's alright." She said. "I'm not really into the whole relationship thing right now either." Truthfully, she had been looking forward to it. For once it would be her, and not Lavender, who had the gorgeous boyfriend who showered her with gifts and admiration.  
  
"I am sorry." Dean repeated.  
  
"It's fine. How much do I owe you for the meal?" Hermione asked, putting down her fork.  
  
"On the house." Dean replied. Shrugging, Hermione Apparated back to the hut for another night spent with the TV and a large tub of ice cream.  
  
***********  
  
For the next few days, she threw herself fully into healing Draco prepare for the case. He had asked her to come with him and Max to London and give evidence that he was a good father to Max. She had agreed with no hesitation- she truly believed that Draco's custody was the best place for Max to be. Draco obviously adored his son, and Max loved his father.  
  
While working with Draco, Hermione picked up some more information about Draco and his ex-wife, and also how it felt to have a Death Eater for a father. Draco never cried or showed weakness, but then again he never laughed either. He would smile that small, half-hearted smile but not once could Hermione get him to laugh.  
  
Three days before the trial, Draco had a meeting with his lawyer at his house. Hermione stayed for it- she was eager to meet this Adrian Sylvester that Draco thought so lowly of.  
  
Adrian was a fairly young guy; Hermione guessed he was about twenty-nine or thirty. He was a wizard, even though it was a Muggle case. He had longish brown hair and weirdly coloured eyes- one was blue, the other was brown. It reminded Hermione a little of Mad-Eye Moody, the Auror that they had respected so much before his tragic demise in the Battle.  
  
They held the meeting in Draco's library. Adrian- which he insisted on being called- strolled in with his briefcase under his arm, his suit covered in lint and dust. He held out a hand to Hermione and shook it after greeting Draco, introduced himself, and handed Hermione a business card. Hermione took one look at it and let out a snort of laughter.  
  
A.S. Sylvester Family Lawyer 142 Animagus Avenue  
  
'What unfortunate initials.' She thought to herself. 'A. S. Sylvester. A.S.S. Ass. ASS!'  
  
She snorted again, unable to help it.  
  
"What's so funny?" Adrian asked, taking some papers out of his briefcase.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. Just something my friend said this morning." She lied. She managed to make it through the meeting, but as soon as Adrian had left she collapsed again.  
  
"Draco, what's his middle name?" she asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"Samuel." Draco said, with a knowing look. Hermione could have sworn she saw a twinkle in is eyes. That was a start.  
  
**************************  
  
Finally, the day came. Hermione had stayed over at Draco's the night before, sleeping in his guestroom that overlooked the pool at the back of the house. They had gone over what Draco should say millions of times, and Hermione was confident that Cendrillon would not get custody.  
  
In the kitchen, Draco was silent and pensive. He gave Max his breakfast, a bowl of wizarding cereal called Magic-O's, and only had a cup of black coffee for himself. Hermione just had a muffin and a glass of orange juice.  
  
They took a portkey and then a taxi to get to the courthouse. The taxi ride was twenty minutes long and gave Hermione plenty of opportunity to think over what she would say as evidence to prove that living with Draco would be the best thing for Max.  
  
Draco stared out of the window, not saying much at all. He was dressed in a casual black suit with no tie, his top collar button undone. Max was in a pair of ting khaki trousers and a checked shirt. He sat back in the seat, looking cute. Hermione looked down at her outfit; a black skirt and a white button-up shirt, with a light black jacket over it.  
  
They pulled up outside the court house. Hermione helped Max out of the taxi while Draco paid the driver. The three of them stood on the pavement looking up at the building in front of them. In a couple of hours' time, Draco might come out happily, holding his son's hand, knowing that no one could take Max away from him. Or he could be forced out, kicking and screaming, as Cendrillon and her boyfriend drove away with Max- Hermione was sure that if her lost Max, Draco would not leave quietly. Thank god they had built up such a good argument against Cendrillon getting him.  
  
"Scary." Max mumbled. Draco knelt down to his son's level and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't let her get you. I promise." He said. Max looked slightly less apprehensive.  
  
They walked into the courtroom and took their places. Most of the other people taking part in the trial were there. Draco went up to the defendant's table, where Adrian Sylvester was already seated with a bunch of papers. Hermione took a seat on one of the benches behind Draco, and she seated Max next to her.  
  
As soon as she had found her seat, Hermione's eyes wandered to the plaintiff's table which Draco's gaze was avoiding. There she was. Cendrillon.  
  
She was exactly how Draco had described her. The first thing you noticed were the eyes. They were a deep turquoise-blue-green, never the exact same shade every time you looked at them. Then you saw the rest of her. She strongly reminded Hermione of Fleur Delacour from the triwizard tournament- the pale skin, the well-applied makeup.  
  
Her lawyer was a neat, middle-aged old man who looked extremely professional. Hermione couldn't say the same thing about Adrian Sylvester, who was at the moment attempting to rearrange the papers he'd knocked off the table a few minutes before. Draco looked furious but said nothing.  
  
Eventually, the judge came in. All Hermione knew about the judge was that her name was Marion Anderson. She had hoped that Marion was one of those kind, fair judges that were perfect for custody cases. Unfortunately, Marion wasn't. She was tall and overbearing. Her face was set in stone and her voice was harsh and loud.  
  
The trial began. After going through the customary formalities, Cendrillon was sworn in and Adrian stood up, looking at the questions on the sheet of paper that Hermione had typed up for him.  
  
"Miss de Varci. Explain why it is that you want full custody of your son." Adrian demanded.  
  
"I just believe that it would be in his best interests to live with me instead of his father." Cendrillon explained simply.  
  
"And why is that?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Because I can provide him with a stable home with all the love he needs. I have a job providing a steady income and a fiancé who is more than willing to raise Max as his own. Whereas Max's father has none of that." "I see. Miss de Varci, is it true that you left your one-month-old son with his father?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Yes." Cendrillon cast her eyes downwards.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were so young and things just weren't working out. I knew we had to separate, but I thought if I left Max with him that it wouldn't hurt him so much. But I didn't realise that I would miss my little boy so much..." Cendrillon's eyes filled up with tears. Hermione had to admit that Cendrillon was a good actress.  
  
"And have you contacted your son or his father since then?" Judge Anderson asked.  
  
"No. I sent the divorce papers through the lawyers but that's all. The hurt was so great that I... if I saw my son or heard from him I just knew I wouldn't be able to handle it..." Cendrillon took out a white handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.  
  
"That's enough with the tears, Miss de Varci. How can we be sure that you will not abandon your son once more?"  
  
"Because back then I wasn't able to provide for him and I had no idea what to do. Now I have everything planned out and ready to welcome him into my life again." Cendrillon sniffed. She was led from the witness box to the plaintiff's table.  
  
"I see. Now the plaintiff may provide a witness to back up her claim." Judge Anderson said.  
  
"The plaintiff calls Robert Clegg to the stand."  
  
Robert was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. After he had been sworn in, the judge turned to him with a look that would have made flowers shrivel up and die.  
  
"Mr Clegg, in what way are you acquainted with Miss de Varci?" Adrian asked. Hermione had to admit that Adrian was doing far better than she'd expected.  
  
"I'm her fiancé." He replied in a steady, low voice.  
  
"And how long have you been seeing her for?" Adrian asked.  
  
"A year and ten months." He replied.  
  
"So you were the man that Miss de Varci left Mr Malfoy for?"  
  
"Yes." Robert replied. No beating around the bush for this guy.  
  
"And were you aware that Miss de Varci not only had a son, but she had left him with Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what were Miss de Varci's reasons for leaving her son with his father?"  
  
"She said that she wanted to wait until she could provide for her son as opposed to dragging him into the unknown."  
  
"Do you realise that in saying so, she implies that Mr Malfoy provided for Max in a way that she approved of?" Adrian asked. Robert looked slightly confused.  
  
"Er... I suppose so." He said reluctantly. "But now I know she will do anything in her power to get her son back- she misses him so much. She literally cries at night when she looks at baby pictures of him. She is just so desperate to get him back, and spends every moment wondering about his well-being."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"It is. And should she get him back, I would be proud to legally adopt him and consider him my son."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who was almost shaking with anger as Robert was led out of the witness box. He was sworn in, and Cendrillon's lawyer began interrogating him.  
  
"So, Mr Malfoy. Max has been in your care since he was a month old, is that correct?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Yes he has." Draco replied.  
  
"And how is his behaviour?"  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Does he ever throw tantrums or screaming fits?"  
  
"No. Not once."  
  
"I see. Mr Malfoy, have you employed a nanny for him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does he attend a nursery school or playgroup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How often?"  
  
"A few days a week."  
  
"Is there a regular schedule?"  
  
"No." Draco replied.  
  
"I see. Since Miss de Varci left you, have you ever had any girlfriends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"None at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The defendant may now provide his witness."  
  
"The defendant calls Hermione Granger."  
  
A court official took Hermione from her seat and led her to the witness box, where she was sworn in. The same court official went back and sat by Max.  
  
"Miss Granger, what is your relationship with Mr Malfoy?" Cendrillon's lawyer asked.  
  
"I'm an old friend of his from school." Hermione said. Technically it was true.  
  
"Not his girlfriend?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"How old are you, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"I see. And why do you think that Mr Malfoy should have custody of his son?"  
  
"Because he really, truly cares for his son. And Max has thrived in his care- he has a brain capacity far greater than that of other children his age. He is polite and sweet. He is capable of things that even I can't do, such as speaking in other languages. I truly believe that he will be raised in the best possible way under his father's care." Hermione said. She had rehearsed her speech a thousand times in her head and it came out sounding just right.  
  
"Miss Granger, how much experience have you had with young children?" The lawyer asked.  
  
"Quite a lot." She replied evenly.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I baby-sat for children when I was younger, and one of my close friends has a three-year-old." Hermione replied, slightly put off by the question.  
  
"So you have had enough experience with children of Max's age to be sure that his brain capacity is definitely greater than average?"  
  
"Yes. He's capable of making adult decisions and has the ability to be considerate an polite to others. It's remarkable."  
  
"And do you believe that Max would lose these abilities if in the custody of his mother?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied truthfully. The lawyer nodded and Hermione was escorted back to her seat. She waited apprehensively as the judge made her decision.  
  
"I have seen both sides of the case, and both the plaintiff and the defendant have made good points. Because of this, I am unable to make a decision. However, since Miss Granger is so confident that Max can make adult decisions..." The judge smiled evilly. "He himself may choose."  
  
Max was led up to the judge by a court official. The judge looked down at him with almost a smile on her face.  
  
"Max, is your father nice to you?"  
  
"Yes. Very nice"  
  
"And do you remember your mother at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Max, you can either live with your mother or your father. Who do you want to live with?" the judge asked. Max thought for a few minutes. The entire court held their breaths. Then came the decision.  
  
"Mummy."  
  
***************************************************#  
  
There you go, you horrible yet oh-so-wonderful people who only gave me 5 reviews for the last chapter... *cries* Here's a mega, 16-page chapter for you all. I probably won't post for ages since it's ½ term next week and I'm going to Canada. It serves you all right!  
  
Can someone wonderful answer my questions about the three-dot thing, bold and italics? And I've got lots of answers for what a mary-sue is- all of them are different though. And what does lmao mean? My imagination tells me it means 'laugh my ass off' but hey, a whole day in a f*cking army museum does things to your head.  
  
I've just realised that some of the language in this fic may not be appropriate to the PG-13 rating, and I'm sorry about that. Since I'm 13 and swear fluently, it just comes out without me noticing. That's uk girls' schools for you!  
  
I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in here. I don't have time to check because school is hectic- I'm choosing my GCSEs- and I'm agonising over whether to take Latin, Spanish, Art & Design and History, or French, Art & Design, Ancient Greek and Geography. It's hard, man!!!  
  
About this chapter -*ducks flying corpses thrown at her* IM SORRY! I REALLY AM!  
  
But hey. If you review, miracles may happen.  
  
Happy valentines day a couple of days early everyone! And Anthony, wherever you are, get your lazy ass up outta that chair and send me a valentine, boi! Lol. Just kidding. 


	16. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Tom. Curiouser and curiouser!!! **************************************************************  
  
Two months had passed since Max's decision to live with his mother. Hermione had felt devastated. Somehow, she felt that it was all her fault that Cendrillon had taken Max away. She had let Draco down.  
  
Once they were out of the courtroom, she watched the look of pure agony on Draco's face as Max was buckled into Cendrillon's car and was driven away, not bothering to look back or wave. The next moment, he had Apparated away. Hermione had followed suit, going back to the hut she and Lavender shared and began packing. She no longer felt like holidaying and having fun when she had played a part in helping a broken man lose his son.  
  
Once she had packed her suitcases, she decided to go for one last sunset walk along the sand. She passed the place where she had talked with Draco about Cendrillon and the past so long ago. And he was there, passed out on the sand with an empty vodka bottle in his hand. She put him in recovery position, just in case, and conjured up a quill and parchment so she could write a note.  
  
Draco  
  
You'll never know just how sorry I am.  
  
Hermione  
  
She pressed the note into one of his hands and banished the vodka bottle to the nearest dustbin. And with that, she went back to the hut and took a portkey home.  
  
************  
  
Lavender had been furious that Hermione had taken off when they still had a week of holiday left. She had come home once the week was up, ranting and raving about Hermione being ungrateful and not being a good friend. But Hermione had broken down in tears and tried to explain, and Lavender had consoled her and forgiven her.  
  
They resumed the usual routine, work by day and partying at night. Hermione threw herself fully into her work, just like she had when Ron had left. Her 20th birthday passed, and Lavender threw her a big surprise party with lots of people from work and other places.  
  
But far from having fun and thinking about the future now that she was 20, Hermione dwelled on the past. It did things to her brain, remembering what happened, so she always tried to block it out and focus on something else. But every once in a while she would hear something of smell something or feel and emotion that took her back to that year, that rollercoaster year of life and joy then death and tragedy. And there was no cure- there is never a cure for sickness of the soul.  
  
***********  
  
It was a normal September afternoon. Work had finished, but Hermione was hanging around the hospital like she did sometimes. She often helped her friend Amy in the children's ward. Amy was on her coffee break, and they were both enjoying Mocha Lattes when Amy's wizard beeper went off. Amy took one glance at it and went pale.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A little boy's been brought in with horrible injuries. Broken ribs and a cracked skull, a fractured arm and bruising all over." Amy said, breathlessly.  
  
"That doesn't sound like an accident to me." Hermione said as Amy finished her latte in a gulp and tossed the coffee cup into the dustbin.  
  
"No. It probably wasn't. They need me down in emergency room eight straight away." Amy said, getting up.  
  
"Can I come?" Hermione asked. She had a nursing degree as well as a researcher's permit, so she sometimes helped Amy in emergencies.  
  
"Yes. I'll need all the help I can get." Amy replied. They ran out of the door and down to the emergency level. They found room eight with no difficulty. The boy was lying on the bed, crying. He was a mess of blood and dirt, his clothes filthy. Hermione looked straight into the boy's eyes and gasped. She knew those eyes.  
  
"Max?" she asked incredulously as Amy performed some basic cleaning charms on the boy. Max stopped crying and looked up at her, recognition dawning on his face.  
  
"You know this boy?" Amy asked, healing Max's skull.  
  
"Yes. I do. What's his name put down as on the sheet?" Hermione asked. Amy glanced over at it.  
  
"Maxmillian Clegg." Amy replied. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. She ran over to the phone and dialled the Merlin's Island Information Centre. Within seconds, she was connected to Draco's house. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello." Draco said. He sounded dull and tired.  
  
"Draco, it's Hermione" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Hermione?" he repeated.  
  
"It's an emergency. Max is here at St. Mungo's-"  
  
"Which room?" Draco asked, snapping to attention.  
  
"Emergency room eight-"she began, but Draco had hung up. Less than a second later there was a 'pop' as Draco Apparated right next to her.  
  
"Where-?" he asked frantically before spotting Max on the bed and running over. Amy was healing his broken ribs.  
  
"Max! Are you okay? What happened?" He croaked. Amy looked at him, confused.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, giving Max a potion for the bruises.  
  
"I'm his father." Draco replied.  
  
"Are you Robert Clegg?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. That's his step-father. I'm Draco Malfoy, his real father." Draco said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, sir, but Max isn't allowed visitors right now-"  
  
"Please. He's been taken away from me once, let me just stay for a couple more minutes. What happened? Is he okay?" Draco asked. Hermione had never seen him so frazzled.  
  
"He'll be alright once I've finished healing these bones. But we don't know for sure what happened- the police are interrogating his parents right now." Amy replied.  
  
"Daddy?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"I'm right here." Draco said, watching tenderly as Amy healed Max's legs. "Maxy, do you remember what happened?" he asked.  
  
"He hit me." Max whimpered. Hermione watched as every muscle in Draco's body went rigid.  
  
"Robert did WHAT?" He yelled, standing up. Max looked scared. There were footsteps in the corridor and Amy looked panicked.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, please, leave now before I get fired. You really aren't supposed to be in here-"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE-"In desperation, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and Apparated just as the door to the room opened.  
  
************  
  
She had Apparated the two of them to her apartment, not knowing where else to go. She had never got the hang of long-distance group Apparation. She landed painfully on the ground, whereas Draco landed on his feet and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"The apartment I share with Lavender." Hermione replied, standing up.  
  
"What? We have to go back! I have to see Max and make sure he's okay! I have to kick Robert's ass and make him cry-"Draco said savagely.  
  
"Shh! Look, Draco, Amy will page me as soon as Max can have visitors." Hermione said consolingly.  
  
"You don't understand." Draco growled, pacing around. "He's EVERYTHING to me. I can't just sit here while he's lying in a hospital bed scared out of his mind and in lots of pain. I HAVE to see him."  
  
"Look, how about we go and sit in the waiting room and then you can see him as soon as Amy gives him the thumbs up?" Hermione suggested. Draco nodded.  
  
******************  
  
Three hours later, Hermione had read every magazine in the waiting room and was dizzy from watching Draco stride around in circles, jaw clenched, hands balled up into fists. Apparently Max was sleeping and was not to be disturbed until he woke of his own accord.  
  
The door from Max's room opened. Hermione looked up as Cendrillon came out in floods of tears. Hermione was surprised- she hadn't even known Cendrillon was in the hospital. Cendrillon made a beeline for Draco who was watching with his stoniest glare from his stance by the notice board.  
  
"Drake, I'm so sorry. I truly never meant for this to happen." Cendrillon sobbed. Draco did not blink.  
  
"Max will be fine, they say. And Robert is going to prison for child abuse. I told them that Max should be in your custody. There he is safe and loved."  
  
This surprised Draco.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Max should be with you. Robert will be in wizard jail for a long time, and he will have his memory wiped. I have no future with him. Therefore I have nothing to give Max. It was stupid of me to believe that I could raise a child who had spent most of his life with someone else, someone completely different. Perhaps with my baby girl I will do better. Perhaps not. But take Max, Drake, and raise him well. Raise him as yours and don't let him be ashamed to be a Malfoy. Make him glad that he is not a Clegg or a de Varci. Make him proud to be your son."  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Cendrillon Apparated away. And as Hermione looked over at Draco, she knew that she would never, ever forget the look on his face. The look of a lost man who has found his pathway once again. A look filled with love for his young son. A look that she had never seen before. For once, all the emotion was not hidden behind gray eyes.  
  
************  
  
The number of reviews astounds me. I spent last week in Canada and I came home today to a full inbox thanks to all of you! So, Here's the next chapter. It's not very long, since I have jetlag and can't write too well right now, but I hope everyone likes it.  
  
For whoever asked, Pingu is very real and very annoying.  
  
I'm so hyper. I had the time of my life in Canada with loads of fit guys. And there was a boy:girl ratio of 6:5 too. I got the hot guy's email address so I'm psyched.  
  
Review! You know you want to! 


	17. Shocks

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Charlotte and her wardrobe of all-black clothes. **************************************************************  
  
It was very early in the morning, about three a.m. Draco had been sitting in the same chair by Max's bed all night and showed no intention of moving. Hermione had pretty much left him alone, just coming in every hour to check on Max's progress before going back to Amy's office to send more owls to the Ministry about Draco getting custody.  
  
Draco's face was pale, as usual, but there were deep shadows under his eyes that hadn't always been there. And Hermione could see old scars on his forearms that she had never seen before. He had regained his usual calm façade, and watched Max's sleeping face without movement.  
  
Finally, Hermione couldn't take it any more. She came into the room, and pulled up a chair beside Draco.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking straight at him. He didn't look away or attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Which scar?" he asked hollowly.  
  
"All of them." She replied.  
  
"Lucius." He said simply.  
  
"How could someone do that to his own son?" Hermione asked, remembering when he had told her about his fellow Slytherin schoolmates and their abusive parents.  
  
"That's why I want to know. I could never, ever hurt Max. Which is why as soon as I can I'm tracking down 'Robert' and kicking his ass from here to-"  
  
"Draco, Robert's in jail. There's nothing we can do. He's done enough, he'll be punished for it."  
  
"Fine. That's Robert screwed. But what about Max? If he's anything like me, he'll have nightmares for years. He'll be horrible to other kids and stay in his own little shell away from the world. I don't want that for him. He's far too young, he's only two."  
  
"So he is. Maybe he'll forget, Draco."  
  
"Well what if one day he's looking at photos and says 'Hey, Dad, why are there no pictures of my second birthday?' Then I'll have to tell him he spent that birthday with his mother and her good-for-nothing husband. You know, I sent him presents that day? Some toys and some kids' quidditch robes like he really wanted? And they sent them back to me, unopened. Every single one. Even the card." Draco said, pounding his fist into his palm.  
  
"Max is here now, he's with you, he's safe." Hermione reassured him. Just then, Max stirred and is eyes fluttered open. Faster than anything, Draco was kneeling by the side of the bed.  
  
"Max? Can you hear me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Daddy." Max said, a tear running down his face.  
  
"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. But I don't want to go and live with Mummy and him! I want to stay with you!" Max cried.  
  
"You will. It's fine. I won't let anyone take you from me ever, ever again. And if you need anything I'll be here." Draco said, stroking his son's hair gently. Hermione slipped out of the room to get Amy who needed to check Max over once again in case Hermione had missed anything. After Amy had gone through everything thoroughly, she went away and a hospital representative came in sheepishly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Would you mind if I asked you and your son some questions for evidence against Mr. Clegg in the custody case?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Maybe in the morning. My son is very tired and upset and I think it would be best if-"  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy, it will only take a few minutes. Then I can have the paperwork on its way to Headquarters and the custody papers could be filed by lunchtime."  
  
"Maxy, can you answer some questions that this lady asks you?" Draco said to his son, wiping the tears carefully off Max's face. Max nodded.  
  
"Should I leave?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"If you don't mind staying, it's always good to have a witness." Draco replied. She stayed.  
  
The representative, whose name was Victoria Fitzsimmons, asked Max a few questions such as who hit him (Robert) with what (a belt buckle) when (every night) whether he hit Cendrillon too (yes) if it was true that Cendrillon was expecting a child (yes) did he know how long it would be until the baby was born (no) where had the family been living (somewhere in the country) was Cendrillon nice to him (yes) and why had he chosen to live with his mother in the first place? Max thought hard before answering the last question.  
  
"I just wanted to know what it was like to have a Mummy. I didn't know it would be forever. I missed Daddy a lot." He said finally. After asking Draco a little about his marriage, the representative packed up her things and left. Hermione started to feel slightly dizzy for some reason. Draco noticed her expression as he glanced over.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, not wanting to force herself into the spotlight.  
  
"Just tired. I'm going to go home now, but I'll be back in the morning." She said, getting up.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said as she made for the door. She turned, confused, one hand on the wall for support.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything." He said. Hermione shrugged and went out of the room, dragging herself up to Amy's office where her wand was. Amy looked up for her desk where she was looking at a book. She never seemed to get tired, even though she worked one of the longest shifts in the hospital.  
  
"Coffee?" Amy offered as Hermione lowered herself into a chair.  
  
"No thanks." Hermione replied, trying to fight back waves of nausea.  
  
"Want me to run a check on you? No offense, but you look pretty bad." Amy chirped. Hermione hated her perkiness.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's nothing big probably." Hermione grumbled. Amy muttered an incantation and there was an orange glow of light. She squealed and enveloped Hermione in a huge hug, knocking all the air out of her.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, hand firmly over mouth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Amy asked. Hermione's brain went numb, her limbs went weak.  
  
Pregnant. The often anticipated, often dreaded word. She should have known. Vague recollections of that drunken night with Dean played back in her mind, the fumbled passion in his apartment. Amy noticed her glazed expression.  
  
"Oh god. This isn't good news, is it?" she asked gravely. Hermione turned on her, full glare.  
  
"Ten points to you! You win the game!" She yelled. This wasn't happening. Not to her. What would her parents say? It wouldn't matter, since she had lost contact with them after the final battle, but still. What about her job? And her apartment? She couldn't share with Lavender if a baby was involved.  
  
The decision was an easy one. She was having an abortion.  
  
*******************************************  
  
OK, guys, I know the story is going really fast but I am soo jetlagged right now and it's taken me an hour to write this.  
  
sweet_me- I didn't have a big reason for making Max choose Cendrillon over Draco. It just made the plot thicken slightly.  
  
etlan red - I agree. Like I said above, the story is going way fast. But I have no energy right now to write a long and angsty chapter about Draco missing Max. I already had most of the last chapter done and right now I'm just completely out of it. I'm really sorry.  
  
Summery-ice – the hot guys were English guys, from my brother school, but they were in Canada with my school on the joint school ski trip. Five or six of them were soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo FIT. Esp. Y and M. I won't say their real names online in case my friends read this.  
  
Alright, yawl. Peace. 


	18. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to myself. **************************************************************  
  
:::::IMPORTANT NOTE:::::  
  
I have neutral views on the subject of abortion, and I hope that no one will be offended by any of the contents in this chapter.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was afternoon, cloudy but warm. The hospital walls were sterile and unfamiliar, unlike the colorful walls at the hospital Hermione worked at, which were covered in murals and paintings.  
  
The waiting room was full of girls. Most girls had people with them- parents, friends, boyfriends. Hermione was the only one alone.  
  
She had been waiting for half an hour now. She wondered if Muggles had to wait this long all the time now. She had decided on a muggle abortion- having a magical one in a familiar hospital would have just been too much for her.  
  
It had been a week since she had found out. She had immediately called up this hospital and made an appointment, talking to the doctor. She hadn't stopped to think or plan everything through. All she knew was that she didn't have the time and energy you needed to bring up a baby. It wouldn't make sense, it wouldn't be fair to anyone.  
  
She hadn't bothered to contact Dean. It would just make everything more complicated.  
  
The only person who knew about this was Amy. Hermione had avoided her since the night Max had been brought in, and didn't return her phone calls. No one else suspected a thing. Lavender had been partying hard lately and was hardly ever home.  
  
A door opened and a young girl in a white hospital gown ran out, sobbing. All Hermione could see was a flash of blonde hair before another door, the one leading out onto the street, slammed shut. No one looked up of even cared. Hermione felt a sense of duty despite what she was going through and followed the girl to see if she could help.  
  
She found the girl just down the block, curled up in a ball, sobbing. She knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly. The girl looked up, startled. Hermione saw her huge pupils and knew that she was in shock. The girl did not reply, just cried harder.  
  
"What's your name? How old are you?" Hermione asked, her nurse's instincts kicking in.  
  
"I'm Marilyn." The girl choked. "I'm 13."  
  
"Hi Marilyn. What's wrong? Can I help you?"  
  
"They killed him. They killed my baby." Marilyn replied, shivering even in the mild weather.  
  
Hermione felt violently ill. She realized what she was doing. She was about to kill her own child, a baby. Her baby would never have the chance to grow up and experience life as she had. Her baby would never know the sound of the sea and what the sky looked like. It would know nothing but the deep darkness of death.  
  
She fled, leaving Marilyn alone, and walked the streets for hours. What kind of life was this, anyway? Where pregnant thirteen-year-olds cried over their lost children and people killed their babies because they didn't want them? It wasn't right to deny a child life, and Hermione knew it. Whenever she had read about abortions in magazines or newspapers, she shook her head and turned the page. She had never imagined she would have to make that decision herself.  
  
True, she had always imagined herself having children, but there had always been someone else in her little daydreams. A husband or a boyfriend, someone who would love her and their children. Someone strong and good for her.  
  
She didn't even realize that she had been crying until she saw her reflection in the window of a closed newsagents. Glancing at her watch, she noted that it was six p.m. She didn't feel like going back home. She needed someone to talk to, but her choices were limited.  
  
No doubt Ginny, who was nine months pregnant, was asleep. Hermione didn't want to wake her and Seamus and especially not little Jack. Lavender wasn't the kind of person you talked to about these things. Someone at the hospital would no doubt send her down to Counseling for a few hours.  
  
Then it hit her. She knew exactly who to talk to. Draco.  
  
********************  
  
Considering that the last time he'd seen him was when Max had been brought in to the hospital a week ago, Draco was fairly calm when Hermione showed up at his front door. He took in her tear-stained face and led her through to the library.  
  
"Draco, I'm pregnant with Dean's baby and I don't know what to do." She said hurriedly, knowing there was no point in beating around the bush. If Draco was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." She sighed. "I just don't know what to do at all."  
  
"Does Dean know?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to tell you what to do, but I really think you should let him know." Draco advised.  
  
"I'm too scared to do that," Hermione admitted. "We never really went out, it was just a two-day fling. What if he doesn't want to know?"  
  
"That's his problem." Draco replied.  
  
"I guess." She said, biting her lip.  
  
"So... are you going to keep the baby?" He asked carefully.  
  
"I truthfully don't know. I was set on having an abortion until I met this girl called Marilyn." She quickly recounted what had happened.  
  
"It's your decision. No one else can make it for you."  
  
"I know. And that's just it. Someone's life rests in my hands. I don't want to take it away, but I don't think I can look after a baby. Chances are I'd be a single mother, and I've seen what's its like to raise a baby on your own. With you and Ginny... well, you're strong people. You can manage it. But I don't know if I could. If I have this baby, I could just be bringing him or her into a life of utter misery." She said.  
  
"I know what you mean. When Cendrillon left, I wasn't sure how to bring up Max. I knew nothing about kids, and he was just a tiny baby. I had no idea what to do. And one of the house-elves suggested putting him up for adoption, but I knew I had to raise him myself." Draco said.  
  
"You have house-elves?" Hermione asked disapprovingly, unable to suppress her disappointment at this piece of knowledge.  
  
"Only in France. I pay them." He replied, and Hermione was satisfied.  
  
"How is Max doing, by the way?" She asked.  
  
"He's alright. He'll be okay with time." Draco replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"That's good to hear. But Draco, do you think I could raise a child all by myself?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no doubts." He replied sincerely. "And anyway, Dean might not respond in the way you're anticipating."  
  
"I know. But chances are he will." She sighed. "I know I have to tell him before I make a final decision."  
  
"Do you want to tell him face-to-face? It's probably the best way." Draco said.  
  
"I know, but I'm far to scared to do that. I guess I'll owl him. But what will I write?" She asked.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the final draft was done. Draco had helped, and finally Hermione was satisfied. She read it through before writing it out again.  
  
Dear Dean  
  
There is something you really need to know. I am pregnant as a result of the night we spent together in August. I am positive that the baby is yours. I know you said you weren't ready for a relationship, but maybe you could reconsider. Of course, I understand if you don't want to be part of the child's life, and I have not entirely decided on keeping the baby yet. Please reply as soon as you can.  
  
Hermione  
  
She borrowed Draco's eagle owl and watched as it flew off into the night, a feeling of dread in her stomach. How would Dean respond? Would he be happy? Mad? Sad? Would he reply at all?  
  
She turned back to Draco, who was watching her with a placid expression.  
  
"What now?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I hope he replies soon. I can't wait for long, I'll explode." She sighed.  
  
"Are you hungry? I can wake Max and we'll have dinner." Draco suggested.  
  
"That would be great." Hermione replied; glad to have an invitation to hang around some more. She needed to take her mind off this for a while. She followed Draco through the house, into the kitchen. After throwing things into a bowl and mixing them expertly, Draco put a pan on to simmer and something else into the oven. He went out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a very sleepy Max curled up over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione noted with relief that Max's bruises were all healed, and apart from the occasional mark he looked okay. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione, and he shrank back into Draco slightly.  
  
"Hey, Maxy, it's fine. Remember Hermione? She was here this summer?" Draco said soothingly. Max nodded and relaxed slightly as Draco placed him in a chair and turned back to the stove.  
  
"Hey Max. How are you?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Fine." Max replied quietly. Hermione could think of nothing else to say until Draco put the plates on the table about ten minutes later.  
  
The food was a white egg omelet with vegetables and chunks of ham. Hermione had to admit that Draco knew how to cook. She watched as he cut up Max's food for him, and couldn't help noticing the way his hair fell over his gorgeous eyes, and the outline of his muscles beneath the white t-shirt. The paleness of his skin, his expression. The way he could be so kind, so caring, so altogether perfect-  
  
She mentally slapped herself. Here she was, pregnant with another man's child, thinking about how good-looking her once arch-enemy was? What was WRONG with her?  
  
She spent the rest of the evening just hanging around, hoping that Draco's owl would come back with a reply. She watched as Draco played with Max and read him a story before he went to sleep. Draco lent her his spare room for the night, promising to wake her if the owl came back. She summoned pajamas from home and fell asleep quickly considering the trauma she had been through that day.  
  
A large clap of thunder awakened her. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was five a.m. She could just about hear voices over the raging storm, and got up and walked down the corridor to see what was going on. Draco came out of Max's room as she reached it.  
  
"He doesn't like thunder." Draco said by way of explanation. Before Hermione could ask, he pointed to the library.  
  
"My owl came back. I was about to wake you." He said. Hermione willed herself to walk calmly, but was trembling. She knew that Dean's response could change everything.  
  
The letter was dry; Dean had had the foresight to put a Drying Charm on it and the owl. Hermione's hands were shaking too much to open the seal on the letter. Draco did it for her then left the room so that she could have some space. She took a deep breath, unfolded the letter, and began to read.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oho. Cliffy. I know, I am mean, making you all wait for this chapter for ages then making it short and leaving a cliffy. Sorry everyone.  
  
I have MAJORLY busy lately. Apart from meeting people at starbucks after school most days, I have homework and tests and the allure of MSN Messenger to keep me busy all night long. So this chapter has come later than usual. I hope everyone likes it!!  
  
Now a little loverant about two guys I like. After you read this you'll get why I have spent so much time hanging out with them instead of writing. F is the SAFEST, most FIT guy in this whole country. Really funny too. T is sarcastic a lot, but the sweetest ever. He offered me his gloves when I was cold! And he helps me with my homework. He is SO heavy. Who could not love guys like this??  
  
rhian83 – thanks for reviewing even if you didn't like it. And thank you for the criticism, it was put way nicely. And I know I changed the characters a lot- but could you just like read the title first??  
  
horsekrazy08, Brooke, xxGinnyxx, NitenGale, chocoliciouz, Dracos_Princess1- You will all just have to wait and see. Romance is fully coming.  
  
Peace out!!! 


	19. Clair Lois Ella

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to myself. **************************************************************  
  
She read the letter quickly, her hopeful expression fading almost instantly. She read it three times before the reality sank in. She burst into sobs and dropped onto the leather couch.  
  
Draco came in quietly.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want some space?" He asked gently.  
  
"No, please, I want to talk to someone..." Hermione tried to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Of course." Draco responded, sitting down next to her. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"I guess he didn't say anything you wanted to hear." Draco remarked.  
  
"No. Definitely not." Hermione picked up the letter and shoved it at him. He took it and read it through. Hermione read it again from next to him.  
  
Hermione  
  
Congrats on the baby. I don't really know how to say this, but I really... I cant have a baby right now. I cant handle that sort of responsibility. I really am sorry if I've hurt you. If you decide to keep the baby, then I will of course handle any financial aspects regarding the kid, but I can't put anything into raising him or her, or any kind of emotional support. Let me know what you decide to do. I really am sorry.  
  
Dean  
  
Hermione burst into tears all over again and buried her head into Draco's shoulder while she cried. He enveloped her in his strong arms, and was silent.  
  
How had she got herself into this terrible predicament? What was she going to do? If Dean's response had been different, it wouldn't be so hard. If he had been willing to give their relationship another try, it would have been far better. Maybe they would have fallen in love, and gotten married, and raised their baby happily. Because Hermione knew now that she couldn't abort this baby. It wasn't the right thing to do. But she couldn't raise him or her either. She could always put the baby up for adoption, or leave him or her with her parents for a few years.  
  
She nearly laughed at that thought. What would her parents, the respectable Mr. and Mrs. Granger, say when she turned up at their doorstep after not seeing or contacting them for two years? Their little Hermione, 20 years old, with a fatherless baby she expected them to raise? That wouldn't work at all. And adoption was a scary thought, handing the baby into strangers' arms, not knowing what would happen to him or her.  
  
"Oh god, Draco. How can I raise a child all by myself?" She asked, sniffing.  
  
"You'd be fine at it, I swear." He replied.  
  
"I don't know- it's easy enough to say that now, but what will happen in a year when I have a baby, no job, nowhere to live-"  
  
"What makes you think you'll lose your job and apartment?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I can't work and raise a child, and the rental contract on the flat runs out in January. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Lav to have a baby around, crying all the time." She explained.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to remember something. I will always be your friend, I swear it. If you need anything- a place to stay, someone to talk to, help with anything- just ask and I'll be there. I promise." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said, touched. She didn't know when it was exactly that she fell asleep, but the next morning she still remembered the feel of Draco's arms as he carried her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next day, she spent a while just hanging out at Draco's. He seemed glad to have her there, so she wasn't worried that she was imposing on him. Max also seemed happy enough that she was around. He was quiet, and very clingy, but Hermione was glad that he didn't appear to have any long- lasting physical damage from Robert's abuse.  
  
A few times over the summer, Hermione had wondered if the location in which Draco was bringing up Max was not the best place for a child. A holiday resort? Where people came and partied and left litter? But now, out of the prime season, the Island was a beautiful place. It was tranquil and quiet. And Draco's neighborhood, the Residential Third, was made up mostly of old couples in their retirement, and a few other young families. No drunkards or loud partyers.  
  
She casually mentioned this to Draco as they were having lunch. He nodded.  
  
"It's great here. But there aren't really any schools or anything, and it would probably get boring for Max as he gets older. And I always wanted to travel the world a little, not the Malfoy way, but a normal guy making his way round the coast of South America or something. I cant leave the country for a few years, since of legal things with Max, but when he's five or six we'll move somewhere else. Maybe Australia, Brazil maybe. Even France. We could learn a few more languages. Move again every year or so until Max is old enough to go to Hogwarts, then settle somewhere in England." Draco said. Hermione could tell how much the nomadic existence appealed to him.  
  
"It sounds fun." She remarked.  
  
"It would be." He replied, drifting off into a kind of dreamland.  
  
"I wonder what life will be like in five years." Hermione mused. "For me and my baby." She ran a hand lightly across her stomach and imagined she could feel him or her moving around. A phone ringing interrupted their thoughts. Draco went to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Who- Lavender? Uh, hi. Yes, she is here. Hang on." He put the receiver down.  
  
"It's Lavender. Wants to know where you are." He said. Hermione came and took the phone from him.  
  
"Lav? Hey."  
  
"Finally! I've been searching for you for hours. What are you doing at Draco's?" She asked, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Um. Just hanging out." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. But you have to come home! Now!"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny had her baby! It's a girl. They haven't decided on a name yet."  
  
"When?" Hermione asked, disappointed that she had missed being there for her friend.  
  
"Lunchtime. She was asking for you but you left so early this morning I had no idea where you were." So Lavender didn't know Hermione hadn't been home that night. That was probably a good thing.  
  
"Ok, I'll come. Where is she?"  
  
"A.J. Memorial."  
  
"I'll be there soon." Hermione promised, hanging up.  
  
"Ginny had her baby. I promised to go see her." She explained to Draco.  
  
"Pass on my congrats." Draco said.  
  
"I will. Listen, Draco- thank you so much. For everything."  
  
"No problem." He said.  
  
"Can I come by again next week to see you?" She asked.  
  
"Anytime." He said. She smiled, and on an impulse, hugged him before taking out her wand and Apparating home.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After a quick shower and change of clothes, she went to the hospital. She found Ginny's room full of Weasleys, with the exception of Ron, who she hadn't expected to see, and Fred. She fought her way to the bed, where she found Ginny sitting there with a little pink bundle in her arms. Seamus was in a chair next to her with Jack on his lap.  
  
"Hey Herms!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Hi! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great." She replied.  
  
"Did you name her yet?"  
  
"Just now. Seamus chose the name. Tell her."  
  
"Clair Lois Ella Finnegan." Seamus said proudly.  
  
"That's a pretty name." Hermione commented.  
  
"Isn't it? Here, want to hold her?" Ginny passed over the little girl. Hermione smiled down at her. Soon enough it would be her with the baby, proudly naming him or her. She imagined what her future boy or girl would look like. Maybe he or she would have Dean's eyes and her hair color, and freckles. Maybe not. She'd just have to see.  
  
*****************************************************************8  
  
I know, short. No kill the author!!! I think yall should review more. Then if your lucky I will remember to take my laptop to starbucks where I spend hours nearly every day hanging out with T and F. I love F! He is safe! I wish he would ask me out... damnit all..... anyways, I know these last two chapters have been nothing much but it's coming! I promise!!!  
  
Bye! 


	20. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to F. **************************************************************  
  
It was December, and Christmas was coming soon. Hermione was busy organizing hundreds of different things, from the hospital Christmas party to a charity ball in aid of Homeless Wizards and Witches.  
  
In the first week of November, she had told all her friends about her pregnancy. They had all been surprised, but were happy for her and supportive. Ginny in particular had given her loads of advice and was forever stopping by with Clair and Jack to check on her when Lav was out.  
  
Hermione had spoken to the administration at the hospital and gotten extra shifts as a nurse after her usual lab times. She figured she would need more than what she was earning to be able to raise a child. She had also spent hours in front of her laptop, working out account spreadsheets and exactly how much she could spend on what.  
  
She had also spent a lot of time with Draco. He had changed so much from the broken man she had met that summer- he was loosening up and having fun again. Max was mostly recovered from his ordeal with Robert, and was forever talking.  
  
It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Hermione was at Draco's place, in the library. She had all her spreadsheets and files spread out all over the coffee table and was busy reading them through. Draco was sitting across from her, engrossed in a book about rare potions. Max was sitting on the floor playing with his toy train set.  
  
Hermione checked, then double and triple-checked the final spreadsheet once more, her face falling. She wouldn't have enough money to rent an apartment for longer than two months. That wouldn't even last until the baby came. Draco looked up and saw the dismayed expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. He was not convinced.  
  
"Is it about where you're going to live?" He asked.  
  
"Sort of." She replied vaguely.  
  
"Listen, Hermione- why don't you move in here?" Draco suggested. Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"What? I couldn't do that-"she began.  
  
"It would be great if you did. We'd be like roommates." Draco said.  
  
"I don't think I could just move in and be in the way all the time. Besides, my baby will most likely cry all night and keep everyone awake-"  
  
"Max sleeps through anything except thunder. And I wouldn't mind."  
  
"I... I just...." Hermione didn't know how to explain it to him. She didn't want to be a burden or be in the way, but there was also another side to it.  
  
She was falling in love with Draco.  
  
She saw him now as the person he had been all along, hidden under his cold mask of Lucius-induced behavior. The fun, loving, laughing Draco that could win anyone's heart if he tried. She loved everything about him- his eyes, his hair, his smile. The way he was around Max. The way he stood, sat, walked, talked. Everything. But she couldn't have him, and that made her more desolate than anything. This baby had to be her priority, and nothing else. It wouldn't be fair to Draco either, to know that she was in love with him. Then he would be obliged to raise a child not his own.  
  
If she moved in with them, there was a very real possibility that she would crack and tell Draco how she felt about him. But then again, she really needed somewhere to live. Lavender was sorted, she was moving in with Steve. She had been going out with Steve since September and appeared to be happy with him. Ginny had invited Hermione to stay with her for a while, but the only available bed at Ginny's currently was a sofa.  
  
"It's a really generous offer, but I'd have to think about it." She said finally. Draco smiled.  
  
"Just tell me whenever you decide." He said, going back to his book.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Of course she moved in with him. The next week, she magicked all her stuff into boxes and, with the help of Lavender and Draco, moved into Draco's spare room. There was more than enough room for all her furniture and other items.  
  
She was sorry to leave the flat that she and Lavender had shared for the past couple of years. It held loads of memories. But now Lavender had Steve and she would be having a baby. Things had to change.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and she and Draco were busy decorating the house and listening to muggle Christmas carols. Max was dancing around the living room to them, giddy with excitement as small children usually are.  
  
Draco was in the kitchen, checking on the Christmas cookies, and Hermione was on a stepladder in the living room, hanging baubles on the tree and keeping an eye out for Max at the same time. She had always loved decorating the Christmas tree, and this year was no exception. She leant in close to the pine branches to inhale the scent of the needles.  
  
"You could just hang the baubles with magic." Draco suggested, coming in with a plate of cookies. Max ran to him.  
  
"Daddy, can I have one?" He asked.  
  
"Sure Maxy. Tell you what, you can have two." Draco handed them over and Max sat contentedly on the floor, munching away.  
  
"I know I could, but I used to do this with my parents when I was small." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you miss them?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not really." Hermione replied truthfully. "Do you miss yours?"  
  
"Cookie?" Draco changed the subject, holding the plate up to her. As she reached down from the stepladder to get one, she lost her balance and fell. Draco reflexively dropped the plate and caught her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione, who had gone very pale. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Just overestimated how far I could lean over with all this baby weight on me." She replied.  
  
"Maybe you should just use magic." Draco said again, putting her down. "You really could get hurt doing that again."  
  
"I know." Hermione sighed. She sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Max and started picking up the fallen cookies.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Later that evening they had a big Christmas Eve dinner, consisting of a roast ham. All three of them ate insane amounts, and sat around the table afterwards, unable to move. Hermione subconsciously rested her hand on the faint bulge of her stomach, something she'd recently begun doing. The Christmas Carols were still playing, and Draco began to sing along to 'O Come All Ye Faithful' in his smooth voice. Hermione joined in too. She could have sat there forever, listening to their two voices.  
  
"We sang a song like that at playgroup yesterday." Max announced.  
  
"Really? How did it go?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I don't remember all the words, but it was a muggle song about someone called Jesus in a manger." Max said.  
  
"I like Muggle carols. They're so... naïve." Draco remarked.  
  
"Naïve? How do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like there really is a Jesus and God and everything." Draco said.  
  
"Maybe there is." Hermione protested.  
  
"Maybe." Draco replied. Hermione could tell what he was thinking. Surely, if there was a god, all the bad things that had ever happened to him wouldn't have happened. There wouldn't be suffering in the world.  
  
"So, Max, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked the little boy.  
  
"Well, a puppy would be nice. But do you know what I really want?" Max asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A real Mummy."  
  
Hermione brain went into overload. What if, in a few years' time, her own child wished for a Daddy for Christmas? How would she bear it? She got up from the table and fled to her room. As she was going past Draco, she noticed something that set her nerves even more on edge.  
  
Draco was crying.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
An hour later, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said, wiping away her tears. Draco came in and hovered by the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry if what Max said upset you." Draco said straightforwardly.  
  
"I'm fine. Mainly hormones." Hermione lied.  
  
"Really, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I was just thinking... what would I do if my baby asked for a father for Christmas?"  
  
"Give it one." Draco replied. And then he left, leaving Hermione to think. 


	21. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to F. **************************************************************  
  
Hermione was awakened by the sound of Max's excited yells from the other end of the hallway. She remembered that it was Christmas and got up quickly, throwing a robe on over her pajamas and hurrying to the living room.  
  
Max was running in circles around the tree in his little broomstick-covered pajamas. There was a medium-sized pile of gifts under the tree. Hermione had snuck out last night and put her presents for Max and Draco under there.  
  
Draco was seated on the couch, watching Max.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He smiled faintly.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Hermione returned.  
  
"Daddy? Can I open my presents now?" Max asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure Maxy." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione and Draco watched and chattered while Max unwrapped a new train set, a toy broomstick, some clothes and soft toys, a toy potion making set, and lots of kids' books. Hermione had given him a toy wand, which he loved and thanked her for a thousand times. When he had unwrapped everything, Max climbed up onto Draco's lap.  
  
"Thank you Daddy! Thank you 'Mione!" He chirped. Hermione had decided that he could call her that, since it was so cute the way he said it.  
  
"Hold on a second. There's one last thing." Draco handed Max over to Hermione and went out of the room. He came back holding a tiny black Labrador puppy. Max's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ok, Max, you have to remember that a dog is not just a toy. You have to take care of him and play with him, ok?" Draco said.  
  
"Max nodded, still staring.  
  
"Ok then. He's yours. What do you want to name him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Roscoe." Max replied after a moment's thought.  
  
"That's a good name." Draco smiled at his son, who grinned back before carefully stroking his new pet. Hermione went to the tree and picked up a present wrapped in gold. She handed it to Draco, who took it carefully.  
  
"Thanks." He said, unwrapping it.  
  
Hermione had spent ages agonizing over what to get him. What kind of gift did you get for someone that you hated utterly, and then got to know again and fell in love with? She had decided on what she got everyone- a book. But not just any book. Shakespeare. She'd noticed there wasn't any Shakespeare in his library and had found an old but well-preserved version of Julius Caesar in a bookstore. She figured he'd like the play since it suited his logical mind.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up as he opened the gift.  
  
"Julius Caesar! How did you know? I love this play." He said, smiling.  
  
"I didn't know, I just guessed." Hermione admitted. Draco started flipping through it and stopped at Act 3 Scene 2.  
  
"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears." He quoted. "I haven't read this in a long, long time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When I was twelve, Lucius found my copy and burned it. But it's Christmas, let's not talk about it. I still have you give you your present." Draco said, reluctantly putting down his book. He pulled a gift wrapped in green paper from under the couch and handed it over.  
  
Hermione gasped when she unwrapped the most beautiful pair of ruby earrings she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my god." She breathed, watching the way the jewels caught the light.  
  
"Do you like them?" Draco asked anxiously.  
  
"I love them... but, I really can't accept these-"  
  
"No way am I taking them back. I want you to have them."  
  
"But they must have cost a fortune, and after me moving in and you refusing to let me pay rent-"  
  
"Please. Have them." Draco insisted.  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione said, hugging him. She loved the feel of his body against hers so much that she nearly didn't let go.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A couple of hours later, Max was chasing Roscoe up and down the hallway and Draco was cooking Christmas lunch in the kitchen. Hermione had gotten dressed in her favorite jeans, which just about fit her.  
  
"Hey Draco, do you want some help?" She asked as she watched Draco baste the turkey.  
  
"Nah. I'm doing this the Muggle way, so it'll take a few hours, but I'm good."  
  
"Ok. I think I'm gonna drop by Ginny's and give everyone their presents, then Lav's as well."  
  
"Cool. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Hermione Apparated to Ginny's flat and rang the doorbell. A laughing Seamus opened the door, wearing a Santa hat.  
  
"Hermione! Merry Christmas!" He roared, ushering her in. Ginny and the kids were by the tree. Clair was dressed up in a little Christmassy outfit, and Jack had on reindeer antlers and a red nose.  
  
"Herms, Merry Christmas!" Ginny laughed, getting up and hugging her. Hermione greeted her back, before flopping down on the couch.  
  
"How are you, Gin?" She asked.  
  
"A little tired from carrying around this huge ENGAGEMENT RING!" Ginny cried, holding out the diamond for Hermione to inspect.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione cried. They squealed over the ring for a few more minutes until Seamus came in with glasses of champagne for him and Ginny, and water for Hermione. "To my fiancée." Seamus said. All three raised glasses and drank.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hermione stayed about an hour at Ginny's, exchanging gifts and talking. From Ginny and Seamus she got a bunch of maternity t-shirts and a book voucher for Flourish and Blotts. She had given them a couple of bottles of champagne and toys for the kids. Ginny seemed genuinely happy to be engaged to Seamus. Hermione knew that Seamus was already a good father to Clair and Jack, and would be in the future.  
  
Later on, she went to Lav and Steve's place. It was on the other side of town, in a nice area not too far from the hospital. She hung around there for a bit, but not for too long as it was obvious that Lav and Steve wanted some time alone.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
No one heard her come in at Draco's later. Max and Draco were in the kitchen, conversing in Italian. Hermione could vaguely speak it, having learnt it when she went to Italy a few summers ago. She could understand most of it though.  
  
"Daddy, mai ho una madre?" (Daddy, will I ever have a mother?) Max asked.  
  
"Non so, Max." (I don't know, Max) Draco replied.  
  
"Può 'Mione essere la mia madre?" (Can 'Mione be my mother?)  
  
"Non penso così." (I don't think so)  
  
"Perchè non?" (why not?)  
  
"Poiché presto avrà un bambino dei suoi propri. Ed uno è abbastanza per un singolo genitore." (because soon she will have a child of her own. And one is enough for a single parent)  
  
"Perchè non può il suo bambino essere il vostro bambino anche? Perchè non potete sposarli? Allora potremmo tutti essere una famiglia insieme." (Why can't her child be your child too? Why can't you marry her? Then we could all be a family together) Max suggested.  
  
"Non è quello facile, Maxy." (It's not that easy, Max) Draco sighed.  
  
"Perchè non? Non la amate?" (Why not? Don't you love her?)  
  
"Abbastanza, Maxy. Ti amo e siete tutti che abbia bisogno di." (Enough, Maxy. I love you and you're all I need).  
  
"Desidero appena che ho avuto una madre come Camilla." (I just wish I had a mother like Camilla does) Max sighed.  
  
"One day, maybe. One day." Draco switched back to english. Hermione felt crushed. Draco didn't love her after all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Attention all: This chappie has lots of italian in it. I wanted to do German, but I just didn't. The italian is just translations straight from babelfish as opposed to when i put german, I actually know it. I apologise for any mistakes!  
  
I felt so loved because of all the reviews to my last chappie! I would have updated way sooner, but there were physics tests, kickboxing gradings, cute guys, rumours about two of my friends, a suicidal mate and everyone being ill for me to deal with. I only just finished this- I know it's short, but there are surprises coming up in the next installment. Keep reveiwing, I love you guys!  
  
paprika90 - Hermione got pregnant around late August so her baby is due in May.  
  
ProudMudblood – thanks for the suggestion, but I never really liked those 'kids get the parents together and live happily ever after' stories. They just don't appeal to me. No offense though!  
  
devilishly_good – yes, I am in 8th grade, or year 9 as they call it here. Thanks so much for the compliment on my writing... it made my day all over again!  
  
Everyone else- thank you! So much! Keep reading and reviewing, and I love every single one of you! 


	22. Cendrillon's End

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to T. **************************************************************  
  
A month had passed since Christmas. Hermione had spent New Years' at a party at Lav and Steve's. Draco and Max had been invited, but Max wanted to see the fireworks on the island so they didn't come.  
  
Hermione had been pretty downtrodden ever since she had overheard the conversation between Max and Draco in the kitchen that day. She tried to rationalize with herself. She knew that Draco didn't love her, and even if he did, why would he tell his son if he did? She knew she shouldn't be so upset over something so small, but she was and she couldn't help it. Luckily she had her pregnancy to blame it on.  
  
One morning, she was sitting at the table watching Max paint a picture. He had managed to get a line of green on his face and she was washing it off for him when the doorbell rang. She heard Draco come out of the library to answer it, then she head voices talking for a while. Draco came into the kitchen, looking worried.  
  
"Maxy, can you go get one of your picture books for Hermione to read to you while your painting dries?" Draco asked. Max smiled, nodded, and went out.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a mess, a huge mess. I have to go to France." Draco said, summoning things like a backpack and his wallet.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I hate to leave, so suddenly, but I have to- can you watch Max for a couple of days?" Draco asked. He was near frantic.  
  
"Of course I can. Draco, what is it?" She asked softly, laying a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to face her.  
  
"It's Cendrillon. She committed suicide."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"She what?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Oh my god."  
  
"I know. I have to go now- they can't find any of Cendrillon's relatives, or Robert's."  
  
"Why would they need relatives?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"To take Katharine. Cendrillon's daughter."  
  
Then Hermione remembered, how back in October Cendrillon had said she was pregnant.  
  
"Katharine? Is that her name? How old is she?"  
  
"Just a month. She has nowhere to go, no one can take her. I think it would be the right thing for me to do- I mean, then Max would have a half- sister, and Katharine could have a real home... It may not be forever, but it could be any time between days and years before they find some relatives. I know Cendrillon and Robert weren't exactly good people, but she's only a baby. I never judge people by their parents, especially not babies." Draco was babbling, his eyes were wide and he was rushing around madly.  
  
"So you're going to Toulouse?" Hermione confirmed.  
  
"Yes, a portkey leaves in ten minutes. If I sprint I'll get there in time." Draco said.  
  
"You could just Apparate." Hermione suggested. Max came back into the room, holding a book, and stopped when he saw his father pulling on a jacket.  
  
"Where are you going, Daddy? Can I come?" Max asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I have to go to France for a few days. I can't take you this time, but I promise next time I will." Draco said. He bent down and hugged the small boy before tuning back to Hermione.  
  
"I'll owl later or tomorrow. Bye." And with that he was out of the door and gone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know, very short. Don't hurt me- I have had like NO time to write. On Friday, inter form lax was switched to inter form volleyball and I had to play, on the D team (whooo!) then a friend came over and we were high all night on air, etc. and now im freaking out because mothers day is tomoz and I haven't done much about it. Plus my aunt and uncle are in town all the way from the USA and im going away with a friend next week so I have to pack and everything.  
  
Thank you, reviewers! Mwah! 


	23. Katharine

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the *real* Katharine. Rock on, chugger! **************************************************************  
  
Draco had owled, as he'd promised. An owl had been tapping at the kitchen window barely five minutes after Hermione had woken up. Conjuring a cup of coffee, Hermione sat down at the table and read it through.  
  
Hermione  
  
It's a big mess. Cendrillon killed herself the muggle way, with a knife, and there was blood everywhere. They think she did it two days before anyone found her. She left a letter too. She says if none of her or Robert's relatives can be found, she wants me to take Katharine. Which is why the Aurors came to us and told me to get over here to France. When I come back, I'll bring Katharine. I know it's the right thing to do. Max will have a sister, and the little girl won't go without a home. It looks as though she'll be with us for quite a while, if not forever. They are tracing back through family trees to find long-lost relatives, but it's a slow process. Katharine, the baby, is in hospital now being treated for mild malnutrition. She should be ready to come home in a couple of days. Along with the letter, Cendrillon left a bag with things in it she wanted Katharine to have as she grew up- photos of Katharine and her, a photo of Cendrillon with Robert- and a photo of Max. I suppose she wanted Katharine to know she had a half-brother out there somewhere if she didn't end up with us. Also in the bag was the key to Cendrillon's bank account and some jewels, family heirlooms, and documents and everything. These have been put in safe deposit, except for Katharine's passport and things she'll need in the near future, such as baby clothes. I'll translate Cendrillon's suicide letter into English then copy it into this owl- I'm sure you want to know what it said. It's addressed to Maria, her cleaning lady, who she knew would find it.  
  
' Maria.  
You will find my body in the bedroom. Katharine will be in her  
nursery, in the  
crib. Next to Katharine will be a white duffel bag, and in it will be  
some items. I want  
Katharine to keep all these items, and never be parted from them  
unless she wishes to sell  
something. I want Katharine to have a good life. If my first choice is  
not feasible, would like her to live with relatives of my  
own or relatives of Robert Clegg, her father, the man I don't like to  
speak about. Please,  
Maria, if I am still alive when you find me, let me go. I don't want  
to live any more and if you  
keep me alive I will just try again. There is no love in my life. I've  
lost my little boy, and my  
little girl would have been taken away from me soon enough. How stupid  
I was to leave Max's-  
that's my son, the one you don't know about Maria- father. He was a  
good man, and we could  
have made a perfect life together. But I chose to run away with  
Robert, and that ruined me.  
Under no conditions is Katharine to go to Robert if he gets out of  
jail. I have no objection to  
His relatives, but never him. However, the person I really want  
Katharine to go to is a man  
named Draco Malfoy. He lives on Merlin's Island. He is Max's father,  
and I know that f he  
chose to take Katharine she would have a good life. I only hope that  
he will take my girl and  
raise her for me. I expect, Maria, that the authorities will want to  
see this letter. Show it to  
them if they ask you. I assure you that you will not get into any kind  
of trouble. They will want  
a reason for me killing myself, and the reason is I wanted to. There  
is nothing left for me here.  
I will go to see my brother and sister, and my dear Maman once again.  
Thank you, Maria, for  
all you have done for me in the past half a year. Tell Katharine I  
love her. And ask the  
authorities to make sure that Draco Malfoy lets our son- his son- know  
that I loved him.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Cendrillon'  
  
The letter is very precise about what Cendrillon wants to do with her  
daughter and why she  
killed herself. I will be taken into questioning soon, I expect, since  
my name is mentioned in  
the letter. They are examining the body for any further clues- I don't  
know what they are  
looking for, though. As I write this, I'm at the hospital watching  
Katharine. She is a tiny baby,  
and she looks like Cendrillon which is good because it means she also  
looks like Max. As I said  
before, I know the right thing to do is to take Katharine in. They  
will be burying  
Cendrillon in three days, and I expect to be home just after that. I  
will write again when more  
news comes in. Give Max a huge hug from me, but don't tell him  
anything about Cendrillon or  
Katharine. Say I'm on a business trip.  
  
Draco.  
  
Hermione sipped her coffee slowly, her mind overloading with  
everything Draco had  
written. There was going to be another kid in the house- which would  
make three when  
Hermione's baby was born. Draco had helped her set up a crib and  
everything in the  
second spare room, which he had insisted on painting yellow to make it  
lighter. There  
was also some other baby furniture such as a changing table and a  
mobile, and stuffed  
toys. She wasn't sure whether it was a boy or a girl yet- she wanted  
it to be a surprise.  
  
In a weird way, she was slightly jealous of baby Katharine. It would drive her further away from Draco, even more than her having her own baby was already going to. They would forever be friends living together, nothing more. Draco would be so preoccupied with Katharine and Max that they would barely have time for each other any more. Draco might even adopt Katharine, and they would be a little family on their own, with Hermione and her baby on the edges, left out.  
  
Max came running in, disrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Mione, is Daddy home yet?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Not yet, Maxy. He'll be home in a few days. He sends his love." Hermione replied as the boy scrambled up into a chair.  
  
"Oh. What is he doing in France?" Max asked.  
  
"Um.. work stuff." Hermione lied.  
  
"Daddy doesn't work." Max said suspiciously.  
  
"He did, before you were born." Hermione said quickly. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs please, Mione." Max said, letting the subject go.  
  
********************  
  
Three days later, Draco came home late at night. Hermione had put Max to bed and spent a while on the phone to Ginny, chatting about random subjects. She had then spent a couple of hours watching movies and working her way through a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. She heard the door open and before she could get up, Draco was striding into the room with a bag in one hand and a small bundle in the other.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Thank you so much for watching Max while I was gone." He said, tossing the bag onto a chair and sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's okay. I have nothing to do, being on maternity leave and everything." Hermione replied. She looked over Draco's shoulder as he unwrapped the bundle that was Katharine.  
  
Katharine was a beautiful baby. She had soft, pale skin and huge blue eyes that seemed to take up the whole room. Her hair was the same shade of blonde as Max's and Cendrillon's. She blinked at Hermione and gurgled. Now that Hermione had seen the baby, all feelings of jealousy vanished.  
  
"They're still tracing through the family trees, but it's going incredibly slowly." Draco said.  
  
"Should we wake Max?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, he can meet her tomorrow. He'll never go back to sleep if we wake him." Draco replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Where will Katharine sleep?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could put another crib in the room that your baby will have, and they could share it. If that's okay with you." Draco suggested. Hermione knew she couldn't say no.  
  
"Of course, it's fine. That would be the best thing." She said.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Max- would you mind putting Katharine to sleep for me?" He asked. Hermione took the baby from him, grabbed the bag from the chair, and walked down to the guest room. Katharine smiled up at her as she walked.  
  
"It's a pity, what your mother did." Hermione whispered for no reason to the little girl, feeling sorry for her. "She could have made so much more of her life. After all, she would have had you."  
  
She changed the baby into one of the little outfits that had been in the bag, and shuffled through the photos. There was one of Cendrillon holding a newborn Katharine, looking serene in the sunlight streaming through a window.  
  
"Your mother was so lost. What she did to Draco was wrong, but it cost her almost everything."  
  
She found a roll of spellotape in the drawer in the cabinet and neatly taped the photo above the crib. She felt kind of stupid afterwards, but left it there. Gently placing Katharine into the crib that had been meant for her own baby, she sighed.  
  
"I guess this means we'll need to buy another crib for my own baby. You two might be raised together, and be like sisters."  
  
Katharine gurgled, as if she were talking back to her. Hermione carried on talking.  
  
"I always wanted a sister. My parents said that they only wanted one child. I haven't seen my parents in years though. It's as though I'm an orphan, like you. But you have Draco, who has been kind enough to take you in. And you'll have Max, as a brother. He's a good boy."  
  
Tears were running down Hermione's face. She blamed the hormones and wiped them away.  
  
"Maybe you and Max and Draco will be a family. He might adopt you and you can be together, the three of you. But then me and my baby would have to leave here, I suppose. I would hate that. I love it here. I love Max. And god... I love Draco too."  
  
Unknown to Hermione, Draco was standing outside the door. Not eavesdropping exactly, but having come to check on Katharine finding that his roommate was confessing her love for him to a one-month-old baby had made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
"It would never work between us though. We might have stood a chance before. Even though there's my baby that isn't Draco's, and Max who isn't mine, it could have worked. But now you're here, and it changes it all. Draco has to look after you. I wanted to hate you for that, when he first told me about you. It meant he would never love me back."  
  
The tears were coming faster now.  
  
"I've never been lucky in love. There was Ron, but that ended badly. I haven't heard from him since... well, since Ginny tried to kill herself."  
  
Draco sucked in his breath. He hadn't known that Ginny had ever tried to commit suicide.  
  
"But that's a story for another day- oh god, what am I doing? Talking about suicide to a baby? I must have lost my mind. Good night, little one. Sleep well."  
  
Draco crept silently down the hall just before Hermione came out, wondering why she could smell his cologne in the air.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Okay, that was a slightly weird chapter. Sorry. There might be some repetition or contradiction of opinion, because I wrote this in lots off little sessions then stuck it all together. It isn't the most polished chapter I've done.  
  
I am quite sad, because all my friends except one have gone on a history trip. I didn't want to go- three days in a coach looking at muddy battlefields? No thanks! But still, its lonely in this city. T and F are still around, as is Linney who I love dearly. I am hopelessly crushing on F. damn them all.  
  
issasop2 - I love the name Leah, but I've already planned it out to the very end of the story. I might incorporate the name into it somehow!  
  
Tiger_tiger2- did someone kill themselves? If so, I'm so sorry to hear that.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Love to you all! 


	24. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
Hermione's sleep that night was punctured by nightmares as the past came back to her.  
  
***************  
  
It was the last day of term, and everyone was in the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. Jack was two months old, and already had a lot of red hair. Hermione sat on one side of Ginny with Ron across from her, listening to the story that Lavender was telling Parvati. Ron was loudly complaining about how hungry he was, and Harry and Ginny were talking about something that no one else could quite hear. Dumbledore stood to make his customary speech.  
  
"The end of another year." He began as the students fell silent. "Congratulations to Gryffindor for the House Cup and Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup." There was some applause. "This year, many of you have overcome fears and achieved things you never thought possible. Make you keep on doing these admirable things- and enjoy these times."  
  
Dumbledore sat down again. Hermione thought she heard something different in his voice, but kept quiet about it and helped herself to some steak and baked potato.  
  
Suddenly a hush fell over the Hall and everyone looked up to see the dark mark burning directly over the Gryffindor table. Harry held Ginny close- Hermione could see her trembling and clutching Jack as tight as she could. At the teachers' table, Dumbledore stood. Before he could say anything, a huge crowd of Death Eaters appeared right in to middle of the Hall. No one could say how, because of the anti-Apparation spells on the castle, but they were there and they meant business. Hermione watched, transfixed, as the Death Eaters set the Ravenclaw table on fire and blasted anyone remotely near them with green light.  
  
Hermione slid under the table, where Harry, Jack and Ginny were huddled.  
  
"Ginny, go. Get out of here, take Jack, don't wait for me." Harry was saying.  
  
"No! Harry, I won't leave you!" Ginny cried, paler than Hermione had ever seen her.  
  
"Look, Ginny, Voldemort has come for me and no one else. I'll get him and he'll be gone. Just go, alright? Take Jack and find somewhere safe and wait for someone to find you."  
  
"I- Harry, no-"  
  
"Please, Ginny! I love you and I love Jack. Go to safety! I'm not going anywhere, I will come back. I promise."  
  
"I love you too Harry," Hermione watched, tears in her eyes, as Harry and Ginny kissed desperately before Ginny pulled the Invisibility Cloak over herself and Jack. Harry helped Hermione out from under the table and she watched the chaos for a few moments.  
  
The Prefects were standing by the windows, helping the younger students to safety. Ron was one of them, hauling terrified first-year-girls through to the safe outdoors. Members of the DA were standing on tables, fighting the huge mass of Death Eaters and trying to put out the fires.  
  
Madam Hooch had summoned a few brooms, and she, along with most of the Hufflepuff team, were hitting Bludgers at the Death Eaters. The other teachers were fighting their hardest. Hermione watched as Snape picked up a chair and hurled it, knocking over at least three hooded figures.  
  
Peeves and the ghosts were helping- the ghosts blocked the Death Eaters' vision while Peeves dropped cabinets and water balloons on them. Blaise Zabini had picked up a dish of potatoes and was using them as missiles.  
  
Hermione had forgotten that Harry was beside her until he shook her.  
  
"Hermione. I have to say this quickly. Voldemort is in the middle of the group, and that's where I'm going. And I won't come out alive." He said, no emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Oh god- Harry, don't- think of Ginny, and Jack-"  
  
"I have to. Tell Ginny I love her. If something happens, take Jack. Tell Ron I say goodbye. Don't let my son forget he had a father."  
  
Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, blinded by her tears. Then he waved and was gone, into the crowd. Colin Creevey pulled Hermione up onto the table with him, and together they fought.  
  
The Order had arrived, and were killing the Death Eaters as fast as possible. Horrified, Hermione watch Tonks kill the Lestranges out of the corner of her eye. Then something caught her attention that made her lean over the table and throw up. Draco Malfoy, who she was so sure had adored his father, was actually fighting Lucius. They were in hand-to-hand combat, wands lost.  
  
It ended quickly for Lucius. Mad-Eye got him in the back, and he was dead. Draco, not missing a beat, snatched up his lost wand and stunned the nearest Death Eater.  
  
Colin had become a wonderful fighter, and together they knocked out about twelve Death Eaters. It seemed like hours to Hermione- the endless curses, the blood, the death. She saw people she had known for years fall down and die just metres from her and she could do nothing about it.  
  
Then, finally, it was over. The inner circle of Death Eaters fell, revealing a sight that made Hermione cry out and bury herself in Colin's sleeve.  
  
The body of Voldemort, pale and lifeless. And under that, the body of Harry Potter, who had not lived after all.  
  
***************  
  
Ok, so it's short. But I'm going on holiday tomoz and I thought I should get this up before I go, since I wont be back for a couple of weeks.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!! 


	25. Death and Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
A couple of weeks passed. Katharine turned out to be the perfect baby- never cried, slept through the night, smiled delightfully all the time and was admired by passers-by on the street. Max adored little Katharine, and played with her as much as he was allowed to. He nicknamed her Kathie and was forever hanging around the nursery peering through the bars of her crib.  
  
Roscoe, Max's Christmas puppy, was undergoing training and Draco had his hands full with the mischievous dog for a lot of his time. He and Hermione rarely talked- well, they did at meals and when they were out with Max and Kathie, but they never had any time alone. Hermione had no idea that Draco knew how she felt about him, and Draco didn't know how to respond to this and just kept quiet.  
  
The sun was beginning to come out, and the afternoons got warmer. Hermione would walk down to the playground with Max and watch him on the swings while Draco took care of Kathie and Roscoe at the house.  
  
One afternoon, Ginny was throwing a part for Jack's fourth birthday. All four of them went. Hermione spent most of the party talking to Lav, who was helping out, and attempting to help in the kitchen but ending up knocking over everything with her huge baby bulge. She also spent a while watching Ginny, who was laughing and smiling and dashing around madly making sure everything was perfect for her son's birthday. It was hard to believe that four short years ago she had tried to commit suicide.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was two weeks since the Final Battle. The school year was officially over, but many of the surviving students remained at the school. They didn't want to go home to watch it all on the news, to be comforted by parents who didn't understand. Hermione had chosen to remain at school, and was keeping busy to ward off the grief. She helped Professor Sprout tend to the greenhouses and brewed potions for Madam Pomfrey's stock. She inventoried the library and aided Professor Flitwick in redoing the charms all over the castle and grounds. She read and talked to the students in the hospital wing, and polished the telescopes on the Astronomy Tower. However, what she did for most of the day was look after Ginny.  
  
At first, Ginny hadn't believed that Harry was dead. She had been found hiding in the Shrieking Shack with many of the younger students, clutching Jack to her and calming down the hysterical first-years. Upon hearing the news, she had screamed and screamed and had had to be sedated by Madam Pomfrey. When she had woken up, she refused to speak to anyone and was pale and quiet. It was as though something inside her had been broken and couldn't be repaired- she was like a young child, as opposed to a mature teenager with a baby of her own.  
  
She was obedient enough- if you told her to stand or sit somewhere, to eat something, to hold something, she would do it. But she never did anything for herself, out of free will. Hermione had to do her hair for her and tell her what to wear, as well as dealing with Jack. She talked to Ginny often, but the girl never talked back- just nodded or shook her head. Even when Hermione begged her to speak, Ginny didn't respond. Madam Pomfrey believed the best thing would be for Hermione to take Ginny everywhere with her, but carry on as normal, acting cheerful and talking a lot. Hermione hid her sadness all day, but at night when Ginny was asleep and Jack was with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, she cried her heart out. One of her best friends was gone forever, along with so many others. Ron was gone too- home to the Burrow. His parents had decided that it would be good for Ginny to remain at Hogwarts, where Harry's grave was.  
  
One overcast afternoon, Hermione was mixing up a new batch of skele-gro for Madam Pomfrey's supply cabinet. It was a difficult potion, and required two hours of intense concentration. Finally it was done and Hermione poured it into two bottles and turned to the desk where she had deposited Ginny earlier. To her shock, Ginny wasn't there and Jack's baby seat was empty.  
  
Hastily clearing up the mess she had made, Hermione grabbed the bottles and ran from the room. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere, no flash of red hair in sight. As she skidded around a corner, she spotted a Ravenclaw sixth-year named Madeline Brown comforting a sobbing Hufflepuff third-year.  
  
"Madeline- have you seen Ginny Weasley?" She asked frantically. Madeline studied her with the unusual eyes that made everyone do a double-take- one was green, the other brown.  
  
"Yes, about an hour ago." She replied. Hermione panicked. Was it possible that Ginny had been gone for an entire hour?  
  
"Where exactly did you see her?"  
  
"Heading up the stairs towards The Den, with her baby. I'm about to take Mischa here to the Hospital Wing to get a Cheering Charm for her- I'll check if she's there, if you like."  
  
"That would be great, thanks. Could you take these to Madam Pomfrey, since you're headed that way anyways?" Hermione handed over the bottles of skele- gro. "Feel better, Mischa." Hermione strode briskly towards The Den, wondering why Ginny had gone back without her. She pushed open the door and was amazed to find Ginny sitting at the table with Dumbledore, mugs of tea in front of them. Dumbledore was just standing to leave when she came in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Hi!" She said, rather stunned.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger." He bowed to her before turning back to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, any time you wish to talk do not hesitate to stop by my office or summon me here." Dumbledore said, before sweeping out of the room. Hermione cleared away the tea, staring at Ginny.  
  
"Were you talking to him?" She asked Ginny, who was cradling a whimpering Jack. Ginny nodded.  
  
"As in, real talking? Not just shaking your head or nodding?" Ginny nodded again. Hermione smiled to herself. It wouldn't be long before Ginny was talking to everyone. As Jack began to cry, she took him from Ginny and changed him and gave him a bottle. Another thing that had worried her and Madam Pomfrey was that Ginny and Jack were not really bonding. They had been doing great until Harry's death, but now it was as if Ginny didn't know how to take care of him or even hold him. But if Ginny was talking again, they would be okay soon enough.  
  
Over the next week, Ginny disappeared more and more often, and was always found with Dumbledore at the table in The Den. She began to smile more, and was easier with Jack. Hermione was confident that Ginny was on the road to recovery, and began to focus more on her own grief. She found that writing in a diary whenever she experienced strong emotions helped a lot.  
  
One day she was in the greenhouse with Ginny, tending to the plants. When she turned around Ginny was gone- and she was glad for some privacy. She had been feeling really down all day, and needed to cry. She let the tears roll down her face, but a few accidentally dropped onto the Venemous Tentacula, which didn't take well to water and stung her. She cried all the way up to the hospital wing to get the antidote.  
  
When she got back to The Den, she was surprised that Ginny and Dumbledore were not in their usual places at the table. Jack had been up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, but Ginny wasn't there. A cream envelope caught Hermione's eye, neatly placed on top of the books on the table. It had her name on it in Ginny's writing. Maybe it was her instincts, maybe she had read too many Muggle books- Hermione knew this was a suicide letter without even reading it. She tucked it into her robes to read later and kicked open the doors to all the rooms in The Den, searching for Ginny.  
  
BANG!- she wasn't in the kitchen- BANG! BANG! – Jack's room or the study- BANG!- the bedroom- BANG!  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ginny was lying on the floor in her study, drenched in blood. She was wearing the wedding dress that she had picked out to wear to marry Harry in September, the dark blue one. It was now stained, the darkest stain about where Ginny's heart would be. There was a knife next to her left hand.  
  
Hermione backed up, and ran, screaming, through the corridors. It seemed like she'd been running for hours when she stumbled across the path of Professors McGonagall and Snape, doing the afternoon patrol.  
  
"Miss Granger?! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, taking in her shaking, terrified state.  
  
"Ginny's committed suicide!" Hermione screamed. Both teachers went pale, and passing students gasped.  
  
"Where is she?" Snape asked. Hermione ran back to The Den, both teachers following. She pointed towards the room that Ginny was in. Snape went in and came out a few minutes later with Ginny in his arms, the blood flow staunched.  
  
"She is still alive, but barely. Miss Granger, follow me. Minerva- would you go up to the Owlery and inform the Weasleys?"  
  
"I'll go to them personally." Professor McGonagall replied, leaving the room. Hermione followed Snape to the Hospital Wing and through the fireplace to ST. Mungo's, as if in a trance.  
  
Ginny had tried to commit suicide. Ginny hated life so much that she wanted to die. Hermione hadn't done her job, Hermione hadn't watched her. Ginny had tried to commit suicide.  
  
These thoughts went round and round her head as she sat in the waiting room, while Ginny was wheeled through to Emergency. Eventually she calmed down, after forcing her brain to be quiet. Snape was busy reading Potions Today on the other side of the room. Then she remembered the letter. Figuring she should read it in case Ginny didn't make it after all, Hermione opened the envelope and began to read.  
  
"Dear Hermione," Ginny's neat script read, "By the time you read this I will be with Harry, wherever that may be. Since you are Jack's godmother, I want you to make sure he's happy. He will obviously live with my parents, since I'm not selfish enough to ask you to become his guardian and raise him yourself. But don't et my parents lie to Jack- tell him the truth. Tell him that his Daddy died and Mummy couldn't live without him so he went to join him. Tell him that right from the very beginning, before he can even start asking questions. Make sure it's clear that Mummy and Daddy love him very much.  
It's the truth, I can't live without Harry. Every single fiber of my being cries out for him; the way he looks, talks, smiles, laughs. How fun he was, how much I loved him, and how much I enjoyed our time together. It was fate, Mione, that brought us together and I know it would have lasted forever- and will, now that we are reunited. I am going to him because I can't wait to die naturally to see him again. I'm numb. I can't talk to anyone, they only hurt me more. Dumbledore is the sole exception to this rule. But I never talked to him about the future. Only the past. The past heals wounds, Mione. Not all of them, not the huge ones, but little cuts heal up when the past is remembered.  
You will find a shoebox under my bed, filled with letters in envelopes. Each envelope will say something like '13th birthday', 'wedding', 'engagement', 'getting into Hogwarts'. They are for Jack. Give them to him on the events they are meant for- in that way I can be with him through those times, in memory instead of in body.  
If it weren't for Jack, I would have done this the very second I knew Harry was gone. I held on for Jack's sake because I didn't want him to have the kind of upbringing that Harry did, a miserable one with awful relatives. I want him to be happy. But he can't be with a mother like me- one who doesn't even talk, can't hold him properly, and can't soothe him when he cries? He will be far better off with my parents; they know what they're doing.  
You don't know this, Mione, but I hear you crying at night sometimes. I know that this is so hard on you too. You should be given the space to sort your mind out without me around all the time for you to deal with. I know that's what I would have needed, were I you.  
Sometimes I wouldn't go straight to Dumbledore, when I disappeared. I would go to The Den and... his sounds stupid... I would talk to Harry's photo. I couldn't help it. I remembered the times we'd had, and all the times we'd planned our future. We were going to live in a nice house in the countryside with gardens and stables and lots of space and sunshine. We'd have one other child, a girl, and name her Grace. Grace Lily Molly Potter. Then Jack and Grace would go to Hogwarts and Harry and I would move to a foreign city like Paris or Tokyo while they were away...  
It all seems so long ago now. I don't think of those things anymore. Those plans are shattered, and Harry is gone. It's all because of Voldemort. My life is one of the many he ruined- and ended.  
And now you know why I'm doing this, you know I have a reason and that I'm not insane. I love Jack, and my parents, and my brothers, and you, and everyone else- but I love Harry more and I want to be with him. I will see you all again someday, Mione. Don't cry for me. There are things I need you to do. I want you to make sure that I am cremated, not buried, and I want my ashes scattered to the wind. Leave all my money and jewelry and photos to Jack. Tell everyone goodbye, tell my parents and brothers that I love them, and tell Jack exactly what I asked you to at the beginning of this letter. The most important thing I want you to do is not to forget me.  
  
Ginny"  
  
Hermione dealt with the floods of tears flowing into her lap and put the letter away. Why hadn't Ginny told anyone? Should she have made her talk, made her explain what was going on?  
  
**********************  
  
"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione screamed. He came running into the living room. It was a week after Jack's party, and Hermione was going into labor.  
  
"My baby's coming!" She yelled. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Sit tight for a minute- let me put Roscoe in his kennel and grab Max and Kathie- keep breathing, Mione." He dashed out. She did as he said, breathing deeply, but this was pain like never before. He came back with Kathie in one arm, Max following. He held out the portkey and she took it. They were immediately transferred to Angelina Johnson Maternity Ward. Hermione was wheeled into a room while Draco filled out a bunch of forms. He joined her fifteen minutes later, a doctor in tow.  
  
"What did you do with Max and Kathie?" She asked as the doctor prodded her.  
  
"They're in the crèche. Do you want something? Food, a drink?" Draco offered.  
  
"No, I have ice." Hermione gestured to a jug next to her.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're coming along famously. I think the baby will come out in less than three hours at this rate, and extremely short time." The doctor said happily.  
  
"Three hours?" Hermione asked faintly, screaming as another contraction hit. "Three hours of this?"  
  
"It will be over before you know it." The doctor reassured her, before leaving.  
  
Hermione found that the doctor had lied.  
  
It seemed like days- long, horrible days of her screaming and crushing the bones in Draco's hands- before the baby was born. She sat back, exhausted, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was in the USA with my friend having the time of my life and there was no internet. I was so shocked to find 30 reviews for that last chappie! Anyways, romance coming soon. Hang on just a couple chappies more.  
  
Arwen1011- which sad song were you listening to?  
  
issasop2- thanks so much for becoming a permanent reviewer.. I feel so honored... and loved! Yay!  
  
NitenGale- ah, just wait. Max will get one eventually.  
  
Siriusly Mione- about Ron, not for a long while. Eventually, you shall see.  
  
Chocoliciouz- I wasn't very creative about the death eaters entrance, I know, but I was so sleepy... yawn.. soz about that...  
  
Dracos Princess1- I love the name Capri, but I've already chosen the baby's name. I'll incorporate it into the story later, promise!  
  
Chama Sombra Malfoy- your command has been fulfilled. I hope this is acceptable. Heehee.  
  
To all others: thank you for reviewing! I may not post for another week, since I am focused on getting my crush to notice me as more than a friend. I'm going bowling with him tomoz, which I am soooo psyched about.  
  
PEACE! 


	26. Samantha Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!! *****************************************************************  
  
"What will you name her?" Draco asked as Hermione played with the baby's tiny feet.  
  
"Samantha Juliet Granger." Hermione replied. It had been three hours since she'd woken up, and the nurses had brought the baby in just ten minutes ago after Hermione had finished having a bath and dressing in some of her comfy clothes that Draco had brought from home.  
  
Hermione was astonished at how perfect she was- tiny feet, small fingers, all perfectly formed. It was still sinking in that this was her baby, all hers, and she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"That's a good name." Draco remarked.  
  
"Samantha was always my favorite name when I was little. My best friend at primary school was called Samantha." She responded.  
  
"I owled Lavender and Ginny. They're coming to see you later this evening, I hope that's okay."  
  
"That's great, thanks Draco." She smiled tiredly at him and went back to her baby.  
  
***********************  
  
Ginny and Lavender did show up that evening, as promised. They came together with great piles of presents and flowers, which they arranged all around the room. Nearly everyone at work had sent something with Lav, and half the Weasley clan with Ginny.  
  
"Look at her! She's adorable!" Ginny cried, swooping down on baby Samantha in her crib.  
  
"Aw, she's gorgeous Herms!" Lavender agreed.  
  
"I want you both to be her godmothers." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow, really?" Lav asked.  
  
"For sure! Who else would I pick?" Hermione laughed sleepily.  
  
"What about godfathers?" Lav asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking Draco, but I don't know where he went." Hermione said, looking at the chair where Draco had been seated a few minutes ago.  
  
"We passed him on our way in. He said he was going to check on Max and Kathie the running home to feed the dog." Ginny supplied.  
  
"I think he'd make a good godfather. But it will be pointless if you start going out with him." Lav remarked. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Why would I go out with him?" She asked, looking away.  
  
"Herms, we've seen the way you look at him." Ginny said, handing Samantha back to her.  
  
"We know you're in love." Lavender said clearly.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked, horrified.  
  
"No, we just know you too well."  
  
"Let's change the subject. How are Jack and Clair?"  
  
"Fine- Jack's starting school in September." Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Oh my god! Which one did he get into?" Hermione asked .  
  
"All of them, thanks very much. He's going to the Junior Academy of Wizardry in Ireland."  
  
"Ireland!? Are you moving?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We don't know. We could portkey back at forth, but that's so expensive." Ginny replied.  
  
"It's supposed to be a really good school." Lavender remarked.  
  
"Seamus went there before Hogwarts and he loved it."  
  
"Well done to Jack! I knew he was smart, deep down inside." Lav laughed.  
  
"Are you insulting my baby?" Ginny asked in mock anger.  
  
"Never, Gin!" Lav replied.  
  
Ginny and Lavender stayed for about an hour more, just chatting to Hermione and admiring Samantha. Eventually Ginny had to go back to her kids, and Lavender had work to do. Hermione spent a while gazing around at all the flowers, and admiring all the gifts she had been given.  
  
"Hermione?" A vaguely familiar voice said. She looked up to see the last person she'd even expected to see standing there.  
  
"Dean."  
  
********************  
  
"I... what are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"Draco owled me, I only just got back from my shift at the restaurant." He replied.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're here." She replied frostily. She would never forgive Dean for bailing on her.  
  
"I thought it would be the right thing to do- to come and see you, and explain..."  
  
"Explain what?" She demanded.  
  
"The night I spent with you... it clarified something I had been thinking about for a while. I'm so sorry if you feel used or cheated or violated- I was drunk, I wasn't thinking... but it's nothing against you personally-"  
  
"You're not making sense." Hermione snapped.  
  
"I'm gay." He said. Hermione was stunned, but all feelings of anger melted away. She understood exactly.  
  
In sixth year, Neville Longbottom had come to her with the same problem. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings, and was confused out of his mind. Hermione had been his friend, she'd been there for him, she'd talked him through it and understood.  
  
She knew now the reason that Dean didn't want to see her again- he hadn't intended to use her, he just wasn't attracted to women any more and didn't want to keep it going then let her down. He had done the right thing.  
  
"I understand." She said softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry-"He started.  
  
"Don't be." She cut him off. There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Dean asked.  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Have you named her yet?"  
  
"Yes. Samantha Juliet Granger."  
  
"That's a good name. You can call her Sam or Sammy for short."  
  
"I guess." There was a pause, before Hermione said on impulse- "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to become too attached... not that I wouldn't under any other circumstances..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dean held out the bouquet that he was holding to her.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
"Thank you." She replied. There was another awkward silence, and then Dean smiled.  
  
"Owl me with how she's doing sometime, will you?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She replied. And then he left.  
  
*****************************  
  
Late that night, Draco was sitting with her again. Max and Kathie had already been in, and Max had been allowed to hold Sammy while sitting on Draco's lap. Now they were back in the crèche, presumably asleep.  
  
"I've bought a house in Brazil." Draco said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, horrified. He was moving? "Why?"  
  
"The owl came. They found Kathie's aunt who wants to take her in. She'll be going to Russia in two days' time. You know I've always wanted to live in Brazil with Max."  
  
Hermione couldn't stop the tears running down her face. Draco reached over and wiped them away gently.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving." She sobbed.  
  
"But... I want you and Sammy to come with me." He said.  
  
"Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, I said I would be able to update since I was going bowling but I have jetlag and stayed up all night doing this for you. Betcha didn't see the Dean thing coming, huh?  
  
Enjoy. 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. Sniff sniff.  
  
Claimer: I own Jack Harry Arthur Potter, Robert Clegg, Victoria Fitzsimmons, Amy, Maxmillian Xavier Black, and the entire 'de Varci' family.  
  
This story is being used for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made and no violation of copyright intended.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!!   
  
"You what?" Hermione asked, astonished. She was positive she hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"I... I love you." He repeated.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered. Finally it was happening, her dreams were coming true.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Draco began to turn away, but she grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too." She replied.  
  
The wedding was a month later. Katharine had been sent to Russia. Hermione had been sad to see her go; the little girl had been sweet after all. Max had been distraught and cried for two solid days after Kathie's departure.  
  
Hermione had spent all her time with Sam. Her own sweet little baby that she loved dearly. Sam sure did cry a lot, and Hermione got very little sleep, but with lots of spells and Draco stepping in she managed. Max like Sam, not quite as much as he had adored Kathie, but close. Hermione had bought so many baby clothes that she had to change Sam several times a day so that she could wear them all.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to marry Draco. Then she would adopt Max, and he would adopt Sam, and they would all be a family together. Sam would be told that Draco wasn't her biological parent, and Max wouldn't be allowed to forget that Cendrillon ever existed, but they would raise the two children as their parents nonetheless.  
  
Draco had said he wanted a small wedding, and Hermione had agreed. The last thing she wanted was thousands of people in stiff, ill-fitted clothes yelling false congratulations in her ear. She knew that many of her old friends wouldn't agree to her marrying Draco, which was understandable- they hadn't seen the change in him that Hermione had.  
  
Ginny and Lavender had been thrilled, and Ginny had dragged Hermione around Muggle London for three days until they found a wedding dress that Hermione loved and could afford. She didn't want Draco to pay for everything.  
  
Finally, the day of the wedding came. Draco had planned it, so Hermione truthfully had no idea what was going to happen. Ginny and Lavender knew, he had supposedly enlisted their help in something, but they weren't telling.  
  
She got dressed at Lav and Steve's place. Ginny had taken on Jack, Clair, Max and Sam all by herself for one day, and called every hour to see what was going on and to let Hermione know that the kids were okay. Lav did her makeup and hair, and decided what jewelry and accessories she should have before taking out a camera and snapping endless pictures.  
  
"You're getting married... hard to believe... even Ginny and Seamus aren't married yet; no one saw this one coming so fast." Lav said as she straightened the hem of Hermione's dress.  
  
"Well, no one saw Dean being gay coming either." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I always thought it was a bit funny that he turned down Parvati in sixth year. But at least he was honest, Herms."  
  
"I know. And it all worked out fine." Hermione replied, checking her reflection in the mirror for the thousandth time.  
  
"And you look stunning." Lav declared, doing the finishing touches on Hermione's eye makeup. The doorbell rang and Lav went to get it.  
  
"Herms! Your car's here!" She yelled. Hermione glided to the door to see a man dressed as a chauffer holding a big bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Mister Malfoy requested I give you these." The man said smoothly. Hermione took the flowers graciously and felt the familiar jerk behind her navel as the portkey took her away.  
  
She found herself on a grassy hilltop overlooking woods full of flowers and trees. The weather was warm, but the sky was overcast. Hermione didn't recognize the landscape- it didn't look like anywhere in England, or anywhere else she'd been to or seen pictures of.  
  
The wind was warm. Suddenly there was a light touch on her shoulder and she spun around.  
  
Draco was standing there in his tux, looking handsomer than ever.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said, eyes lighting up, choking on the words.  
  
Hermione smiled, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You look as handsome as ever." She replied softly.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco offered her his arm.  
  
They began walking in loved-up silence, down a path overgrown with flowers. To Hermione, everything was perfect.  
  
"Where are we?" She finally asked, dying to know the name of this enchanting place.  
  
"It isn't somewhere you'd find on a map. Not many people know this place." He replied mysteriously.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I know." He smiled.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, Hermione began to notice odd markings on the trees and flowers with unusual scents. The air seemed like it had more magic in it- there was more movement and a silver undertone to the wind.  
  
Soon they reached what was apparently their destination. A slab of marble, just large enough for two people to stand on. Four trees around the marble acted like rose trellises, with flowers growing all up around it. Birds' nests were positioned in the roof-like plant growth above it.  
  
Draco stepped onto the marble and held out a hand to Hermione.  
  
"Stand here." He said, pointing to the place next to him on the marble. Hermione did so. A warm glow spread from her feet upwards, through her whole body to the ends of her fingers. Then it clicked.  
  
Hermione had read about this kind of thing in old manuscripts she'd found in the library when she was in fifth year. The slab of marble that they were standing on was called an ArmiÅ 


End file.
